


Flechazo

by Fayaheda



Series: Sterek Collection [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Ankle Braces, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Beta Derek Hale, Beta Scott McCall, Cerebral Palsy, Comfort, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Extra fluff, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Friendship, Healers, Hunter Jennifer Blake, Leg Braces, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Necromancers, Nice Kate Argent, Nice Peter Hale, No Emotionally Constipated Derek Hale, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Pregnancy, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Triggers, True Love, True Mates, Vampire Jennifer Blake, Vampires, Wheelchairs, offensive language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Flechazo," Spanish for, "Love at first sight".</p><p>+</p><p>Prompt:<br/>"Girl!Stiles has cerebral palsy (in a wheelchair, too) and falls for Derek. Also, Derek - brooding/bad-boy wolf. Age difference - she's still in school, he's not. They both fall in love with each other and she gets pregnant. And Scott is still a werewolf, too. You can put other elements in, but these are things I would like to see. Make it your own story and thanks for letting me give you this prompt. You will do great. :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Thing About Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "Girl!Stiles has cerebral palsy (in a wheelchair, too) and falls for Derek. Also, Derek - brooding/bad-boy wolf. Age difference - she's still in school, he's not. They both fall in love with each other and she gets pregnant. And Scott is still a werewolf, too. You can put other elements in, but these are things I would like to see. Make it your own story and thanks for letting me give you this prompt. You will do great. :)"  
> +  
> "I have a cerebral palsy (C.P). You will do great. Thanks. Also, Stiles can still walk, but does need some assistance. She has a mild case of it, I forgot to put that in the prompt. "
> 
> And so, here I am. I hope I do a good enough job. Or that I at least don't offend anyone.
> 
> I don't know much about the condition, only what I've read up on it. So forgive me if I get anything wrong. And of course, corrections are always welcome. So long as you're not mean.  
> :)
> 
> Oh, and the title: 'Flechazo' means love at first sight in Spanish.  
> Because of course, Derek "is a man of many languages" because of course, he's Derek - awesome, sexy and secretly smart.  
> ;)
> 
> This story is basically just a bunch of Sterek fluff and love!  
> XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, folks!

The thing about Stiles is, she has cerebral palsy. She's had it pretty much ever since she can remember. And while it did used to bother her, through her childhood years in particular, she's long since grown, long since learned to accept that it's just a part of who she is and always will be.

The main thing about cerebral palsy is that it causes Stiles' physical movement to be limited. On the bad days, she's barely able to roll out of her bed - wheelchair bound and in need of help from either her dad or her best friend; Scott. But it's okay, because through it all, she still holds her head up high, beams out her usual smile and just gets on with her life. It's all she can do and she's okay with that, too.

Stiles knows that there are many other people in the world with the same condition as her own, she knows that a lot of them suffer far worse than she does. And that's just another thing that keeps her chin up, keeps her motivated. She doesn't have the sometimes usual problem of not being able to talk properly - God, she knew she could talk for the whole of fricking America. Her father and friends and anybody else who knows her, knows that, too. It's just a fact, like the sky is blue.

In her entire seventeen years of existence, Stiles has only ever had three epileptic fits. All three happened when she was just a toddler, but thankfully, have never happened since. Scott didn't come into her life until after all of that, but she tells him everything anyway, always has and always will. He treats her like the sister he never had and vice versa. They're the bestest fucking friends forever, after all.

Stiles' father - John - is a big help and always has been. Since her mother's death, Stiles' has tried real hard to look after her father in return. But he really did step up when his wife died, took care of Stiles, practically didn't let her out of his site for the first few months after.

Scott's mother, too - Melissa - has been a very big help. And if Stiles didn't feel so bad about it, she'd actually start calling her "mom". But it still feels wrong. She's slipped up a few times throughout the years and said it anyway, but Melissa is just - well, Melissa. She's always so sweet and tells her not to worry about it.

School's a bitch, too. Well, for the first decade or so anyway. Surprisingly (thankfully), when Stiles finally gets to high school, it's nowhere near as bad as she thought it would be. There are still the bullies and the odd smart-mouthed punk, of course. But no one ever mentions her condition. It's like they don't even notice. Either that or they're trying too hard. Stiles knows it's clearly the latter and while she's a little touched, she also finds it slightly annoying from time to time. It's only ever the teachers who seem to pay attention, they ask her all about it, each in their own timid way.

But it's okay, Stiles, is okay. Really, she is.

'So,' She often wonders. 'Why does it still feel like something is missing?'

+

John arches a brow at his daughter, very clearly unimpressed. But he's also worried. He always is, it's nothing new. But it is his kid, after all. His only kid. "Please tell me you're not serious about all of this." He looks somewhere between pained and slightly hopeful. Hopeful that this is all just a bad dream.

Stiles rolls her eyes and as always, John thinks she looks just like Claudia when she does that and it always brings a smile to his face, no matter what. "Come on, dad, it's Halloween." She whines out her words and then let's out a huff as she shoots him a pointed look in return.

Again, John arches a brow at his daughter. "And you are - what? Hitler in a suit?" He tries to look unimpressed again, but he can't help smiling lightly in amusement.

Stiles scoffs loudly. "No." She mumbles, looking rather beat now. "I'm Charlie Chaplin."

"Right. Of course you are." John shakes his head, his smile slowly widening.

"Well, would you rather I go out wearing a slutty costume, like all of the others girls my age are doing tonight?" Stiles arches a brow right back at him this time, looking rather smug.

John rolls his eyes, but sighs and nods in agreement. "Fair point."

Stiles merely grins triumphantly.

"What time's Scott picking you up?" John asks. His eyes slowly narrow and Stiles knows that look. It's his, "I'm about to give you a boring lecture" look.

Again, Stiles rolls her eyes, but just rolls with it. He is her father, not to mention the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. There's just no escaping, she knows this, too. "In about five minutes. But you know Scott - he'd be late to his own fricking funeral." She grins fondly for her best friend, her "bro".

John nods and as Stiles' suspects, moves onto his next question. "Where are you going? Remind me again."

He's always hoping to catch her out, but thankfully for Stiles, tonight, she's actually telling the truth. "I told you," She let's out a tired sigh. "That new girl - Kira - her family are crazy rich apparently, so she and her awesome parents are throwing a huge house slash Halloween party."

"Are you implying that I'm not awesome?" John asks, again, arching his brow and not looking all that impressed.

Stiles takes a second to think on it. "Well, would you let me through a party in our house?" She asks, wearing a slight pout.

John scoffs, looking highly amused again. "Not on your life, kiddo."

Stiles merely scoffs. "Then, yes." But of course, she's only joking. It's there thing, the whole father and daughter banter thing. It always has been. They're both not all that good at the whole touchy-feely thing, especially since Claudia. So, it's something that they use to connect with each other, a common ground, so to speak. It's nice, and while they're both kind of emotionally constipated, they know how much they love each other, of course. They're still close, always have been and always will be, no matter what.

John smirks, rolling his eyes again. "I trust you, Gen, I just wanna know that you're safe."

"Dad, Scott's a werewolf. I think I'll be pretty fricking safe." Stiles grins proudly of both the fact and the knowledge of that. She loves that Scott's a werewolf, because, duh! It's awesome! And really fucking scary sometimes, too. But more than that, she loves how awesome both her father and Scott's mother handled the news. Even if John more ignores it, Melissa, however, seems to embrace it, seems proud of her son, still, like any good, loving mother.

John simply moves onto his final question. "Scott's gonna be with you the entire time, right?" He trusts Scott, he does. He trusts that kid with his own kid's life, he knows Scott would take a bullet for her, literally has once or twice. But he still can't help asking.

Stiles rolls her eyes yet again, but nods anyway. "Yes, of course. He always is." Total lie, of course. But she figures, what he doesn't know, can't hurt him.

"Okay, good." John nods, looking a little more at ease. "Since it's Halloween and a Friday, I'm lifting your curfew -"

Stiles gasps excitedly. "Really?"

John smiles and nods. "Really."

Stiles hobbles over to her father as fast as she can and today is a good day, thankfully. Which means, she's actually going to this party on her own two feet. Although, the cane in her hands is a real big help - not-so secretly, another reason for her choice in costume. She keeps the cane in her hand as she throws her arms around his waist, using his body for the rest of her support. She hugs him tightly as he wraps his arms around the back of her shoulders and hugs her back just as tightly.

Because yes, they're both emotionally constipated, but no, they're not completely dysfunctional as a family. Thankfully, that is.


	2. Someone Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cheer up, Derry-Bear!" Cora chirps, wearing a totally shit-eating, smug grin. "You never know, you might even meet someone special here tonight." She chuckles at the absurdity.

He should have been thrilled about tonight, but Derek's really not thrilled in the slightest anymore. In fact, he's pretty fucking annoyed right now and he thinks - "This is completely outrageous. I had plans tonight."

Right about now, her big brother looks very much like the famous online legend that is Grumpy Cat, but Cora thinks it's fucking hilarious, as ever. "Oh, please!" She scoffs, rolling her eyes as she pulls on the last piece of her costume. "What plans did you have tonight? To go out and party with your stupid friends?"

Derek's not impressed and he knows she knows this, that she's just trying to grind his gears on purpose, like any self-respecting (annoying) little sister would do. "Yeah. So, what? I have to party with you and your stupid friends instead?" He arches a brow, his tone slightly bitter and childish.

Cora simply turns to face him, her face blank. "Yes."

Derek scowls, his irritation level quickly rising. And he often wonders how him being the middle child between two sisters can be fair, because it's totally fricking not!

Cora rolls her eyes, but with a small, rather wicked grin crawling across her glossy and red-painted lips. "If you don't stop bitching about it, I'll tell mom that you used to steal her wolfsbane from the booze cabinet." She's pretty smug, it's clear by the sly expression written all over her pale (by the lightest foundation and powder) features.

Derek's eyes widen for a split second before he narrows them into angry slits. "If you weren't my sister, I'd rip your throat out." He growls out the words low and through gritted teeth. "With my teeth." He adds just for the extra emphasis.

And of course, Cora's heard it all before and she's danced the dance with him a million times over by now. The young she wolf simply rolls her eyes and smirks at the "threat".

Derek let's out another little warning growl. "It doesn't mean that I still won't kick your skinny, little ass, either."

Cora let's out another snort. "Oh, yeah? Come on over, then!" She taunts, highly amused. Derek's just a big puppy at heart and she knows this. So she doesn't know why he tries. But it's still pretty fucking funny when he does.

"Children," Talia suddenly appears in the open doorway of her daughter's bedroom. "Play nice, will you? For me?"

Derek grumbles out something incoherent, but nods anyway.

Cora chuckles, because out of everyone, Derek's always been their mother's little pet. And while it's adorable, it's also really fucking annoying sometimes.

"Oh, Derek," Talia let's out a soft gasp as her eyes land back on her son and she takes in the fact that he's wearing a black and white suit with a black bow-tie and a black bowler hat perched on top of his head at a slight crooked angle. "You look beautiful." She simply gushes as she creeps over to throw her arms around his waist.

"Mom, please don't." Derek groans, clearly embarrassed. She's done this in front of his friends, because she doesn't give a shit and that's so much worse. But still, he can't help wrapping his arms around the backs of her shoulders.

Talia simply chuckles. "Are you supposed to be Charlie Chaplin?" She asks, craning her head to stare up at him with keen interest. She's a pretty tall lady, at five-eleven, but her boy's now a fully grown man, standing at six-four.

"Yes!" Derek glares pointedly over at his sister. "Thank you!"

Cora merely rolls her eyes as she pulls on her leather jacket over her white, flowing dress. It's not something she usually wears, she's not really a girly-girl, but she's still confident enough in herself. It's just another werewolf thing, though, because she knows she not the only one.

"I couldn't find the proper waistcoat, so I just had to make do with one of my work blazers." Derek explains, motioning to the material.

"That's okay," Talia smiles up at him. "You can be a modern day Charlie Chaplin instead."

Again, Cora let's out another scoff.

Derek glares over at her and only because his mother - his Alpha - shakes her head gently, does he fight back the urge to retaliate in any way. Thankfully, the urge to please one's Alpha was stronger, though, said Alpha being his mother did help a lot, too.

"Why do I even need a babysitter anyway?" Cora asks, for probably the millionth time in the last week - ever since the invitations to Kira's party were handed out, personally, too. 'Sweet girl,' Cora thinks.

Talia sighs deeply as she finally let's go of her son to look at her daughter, her youngest, her baby. "You know why." She arches a brow, as if to say, "Don't test me, girl" and the younger she wolf quickly backs down, like always.

But Talia's never harsh or cruel. She's firm and commanding, but she's caring and responsible with it. She's a True Alpha, after all. She hasn't fought or killed or tricked her way to the top of the food chain. And she wasn't born into it, either, having it handed down to her as a birthright, like her eldest - Laura - will do when it's finally her time. She's worked her way up that title and it's well earned, if she may say so herself.

"Fine." Cora huffs out, completely defeated, as always. "But... Why can't Laura come with me instead?" She whines out, slightly pouting now. "Why does it have to be Derek?"

Derek simply glares at her, again.

"I mean, just look at that face." Cora glares back at her brother as she points to his similar expression. "He's such a downer. No one's gonna wanna talk to me with him lurking over my shoulder."

"Well, I could just lose you once we get there." Derek quickly mutters out through gritted teeth.

Talia ignores the pesky threat, her gaze still trained on her youngest pup'. "We don't know if those hunters are still looking for us. I'm not taking any chances. Especially not with my children. We have to lay low, at least for a little while."

Cora let's out another defeated sigh, but nods in acknowledgement.

"Where is Laura anyway?" Derek asks, turning back to his mother. He's still annoyed about the plans he had to cancel to babysit. Cora is seventeen, for crying out loud! But Derek figures he'll still be practically wiping the brat's furry, little backside until she's old and wrinkle, along with him and Laura.

"Shopping in Seattle." Talia grins. "I told her to bring us back something nice."

"Yay." Cora drawls out as she grabs her phone and her house-keys and shoves them both into her jacket pockets.

Talia chuckles lightly before sauntering towards the doorway. "Oh, and one more thing," She pauses until she has both her children's attention. "Please refrain from getting arrested or from killing anybody."

+

Scott pulls up his mother's car after just a short drive. From across the street, the large house is lit up brightly, blaring some kind of techno-dance tune and is also littered heavily with drunken adults as well as teenagers.

Stiles watches them all from the passenger's seat as Scott hops out first and walks around to her side to help her out. Scott opens the door and simply holds out an arm for her, he's done it a million times by now, it's all just routine. Stiles grabs onto the werewolf's forearm, her fingers gripping tightly, though, he barely flinches as she hauls herself out of the car. She lands smoothly enough on her feet and then makes a grab for the open car door to let Scott reach in for her cane.

"Thanks." Stiles sends him a toothy grin when he hands the cane to her. She then let's him slip an arm around her waist. And he's gentle with her, like he always is as he pulls her away from the car to close the door.

Scott locks up, quickly shoving the keys into one of the pockets on her waistcoat. He let's her shift to adjust her weight onto her left foot, his grip still gentle, but firm.

Stiles slips an arm around his waist in return, the other hand gripping her cane. "Okay, I'm good." She sends him another grin and a go ahead nod.

"Okay, good." Scott nods and grins back. "You ready to party?"

+

And when Scott said, "You ready to party?" - what he actually mean was, "Are you ready to sit on the sidelines, like a wallflower, while I go party my stupid, werewolf ass off?"

Of course, Stiles didn't take it to heart. She was the one who let him know it was okay, because it was. She didn't want to be the one holding him back. And besides, she knew that he'd be at her side within a heartbeat if she really wanted him to be. It was that loyalty he'd always showed her that enabled her to trust him entirely.

And of course, tonight, Stiles was willing to make an exception. The exception, of course, being Scott's keen and achingly adorable interest in new girl, Kira.

So, while Scott's busy trying to impress the new girl, Stiles is simply sitting at the buffet.

But that's okay. She's okay. The endless supply of free beer and twinkies will keep her company. Which she is more than fine with.

Except, maybe she's not. Maybe she's just used to it by now, conditioned...

+

"Okay, we're here." Derek glances around the large house, it's stuffy, too loud and already slightly ripe. And it's not even nine 'o' clock. God, help him!

"Cheer up, Derry-Bear!" Cora chirps, wearing a totally shit-eating, smug grin. "You never know, you might even meet someone special here tonight." She chuckles at the absurdity.

"I doubt -" Derek's slowly the scanning the room out of boredom, but he's quickly cut short when his eyes stop at - another Charlie Chaplin? He's completely bummed out, for all of half a second, when he takes a closer look.

She's... Well, she's a she. That's slightly surprising. She looks pretty young, too, maybe around Cora's age, but that doesn't stop Derek's heart from practically beating out of his chest as he gets a glimpse of the biggest and brightest amber jewels he's ever seen. They're simply beautiful. And she's - well, she's actually pretty fucking cute, too, even under that silly costume. He quickly decides then that it's actually pretty fucking sexy - a female Charlie Chaplin?

"-erek?"

Derek feels something jabbing at his elbow and quickly snaps out of it. "Huh?" He turns back to see his little sister eyeing him very suspiciously.

Cora is about to open her mouth, then glares when his eyes slowly trail away from her again. She closes her mouth quickly and simply follows his gaze this time. A wicked grin quickly replaces the glare, mischief glinting in her iron-blue orbs. "Her name's Stiles."

"W-what?" Derek mentally curses himself when he stammers slightly. He forces his gaze back to his sister, mentally cursing himself again when he notices the smug look on her face again.

"The girl you're practically eye-fucking," Cora's grin only widens when he glares back at her. "Her name's Stiles."

"Stiles?"

Cora chuckles lightly as he makes a twisted expression of confusion. "Nickname. No one knows her real name. Well, except for her best friend - Scott. Those two are practically joined at the hip - ah," She blushes deeply, slightly horrified now. "So to speak..."

Of course, Derek immediately notices this and his curiosity only increases.

However, before he can say anything, Cora speaks up again. She can already tell her brother's interested and while she's not really Stiles' best friend or anything, she thinks the girl's actually kind of cute. And funny, too. "She has cerebral palsy. I'm just throwing that out there right now, because I can tell you kinda like her already. But don't let that put you off -"

"What?" Derek scowls deeply at that. "How shallow do you think I am?" He's both offended and actually kind of hurt.

Cora sighs, defeated. "No, it's not that, it's not that at all. I was just letting you know, as I said."

Derek nods. "Just go enjoy the party, okay?" He sends her a smile as a small peace offering.

Cora smiles, her eyes brightening up again and nods back.

+

Derek doesn't hesitate when he walks over. It's not something he's ever really had trouble with - approaching the opposite sex. It's just a werewolf thing, he figures, but it also really does help a lot. And the first thing he noticed about this (for some reason) intriguing Stiles girl was her eyes, not her condition, not anything else. So nothing else even matters to him as he saunters through the crowds and smoothly slides into the chair beside her.

Stiles' eyes snap to his, her breath almost escaping her. He's the most beautiful, perfect creature that she's ever seen, she's sure of it. "Uh, hi?" She blushes lightly, mentally cursing herself for sounding so incredibly stupid.

"Hi." Derek grins, all pearly teeth and adorable dimples. She's even cuter this close-up, beautiful, breath-taking even. And while he's still managing to play it cool, he's barely managing keeping his shit together. She smells wonderful, like cherry and vanilla somehow and it's absolutely mouthwatering. "What's your name?" He knows he already knows, but he's not creepy, okay?

"Gen - Stiles! I-I'm Stiles..." Stiles practically (mentally) rips into herself for that near slip-up. Like seriously, what the fuck?

Derek's grin only widens. "I'm Derek."

"Oh, uh, n-nice to meet you." Stiles never stutters, it's not a thing, but it is tonight, apparently!

Derek feels like an idiot, because his face hurts from smiling like a madman. He hasn't smiled so much in so long now. But for some reason, he doesn't seem to care either way. He already feels oddly (wonderfully) drawn to this perfect little creature. He's simply enchanted by her as he slowly reaches out to her. "Dance with me?" He quirks a brow expectantly as he holds out a hand.

"Oh, uh," The heavy blush returns to Stiles' face, except this time it's out of horror. "I, I can't really walk all that well, so..." She smiles sheepishly, dipping her head and peering up at him through her heavy set of lashes.

"I'm not asking you to walk. I'm asking you to dance with me." Derek smirks, but it's light and teasing and it does get a cute little laugh out of her - which is something he's going to store in his memory for a very, very long time. Along with those incredible amber jewels.

Stiles is surprised, highly, but pleasantly when this odd, but beautiful stranger places his hand over one of her own. He's gentle, timid almost, as if silently asking permission to touch her. It's definitely something new to her. "I," She bites gently at her bottom lip, completely unaware of him closely (keenly) tracking the movement. "I suppose I could." She mumbles out, finally glancing back up at him.

She's cuter, still when she's all coy and bashful, Derek quickly logs down, tucks it neatly and safely away in the back of his mind, even though he doesn't really know why.

Derek's grin widens just that little bit more and before Stiles can even comprehend the movement, he's pulled her to her feet. A loud gasp leaves her lips, but it's not pain-filled in the slightest, it's shocked and also slightly thrilled. His movements are quick, graceful and demanding, but he's somehow still able to be gentle, like he's handling fricking China. And for once, instead of annoying her, it warms her heart, fully.


	3. I'll Walk For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's grin widens - and if it's possible, Stiles thinks he looks even more beautiful. "You dance for me, and I'll walk for you."

"Oh, uh, m-my cane." Stiles glances over her shoulder, though, it's only because she really doesn't know where to look right now. He's so fricking close. And he smells so fricking good - like cinnamon and mint and leather, somehow, too.

Derek grins, that dazzling grin of his, as he slips his hands from hers and gently rests them on their side of her slender waist. And like he predicts, the movement instantly draws her stunning jewels back to his. For a split second, he's caught up in her gaze, almost losing himself completely, but then, he quickly manages to drag himself back as he tells her, "You won't need it." with a soft shake of his head.

Stiles gulps silently, simply nods and when she expects him to grin smugly at her not-so subtle reaction - because he seems to know just what he's doing to her - he only ends up surprising her instead.

Derek gives her hips a gentle squeeze, as if to reassure her and he can't help smiling genuinely when it seems to work and her entire body relaxes a little more. It's not much, but he's willing to work for her trust as well as her attention, which he knows he kind of has already anyway. Although, he's not stupid - he knows that it's just based on his looks and that just isn't enough for him. He meant it when he said he wasn't shallow, y'know.

There's a sudden change in the atmosphere of the party, specifically the makeshift dance-floor at the center of the large living room as Stiles' barely manages to notice the song 'Faded' by Zhu beginning to blare out through the huge speakers.

Derek seems to notice the change, too, because he glances over his shoulder and sees many of the crowds pairing up to dance until their hearts' content. He smile widens as he turns his gaze back to hers. He doesn't lead her away towards the dance-floor, however, simply grips her hips a little tighter before hauling her gently closer. He lifts her up a bit, just enough so that her feet are now standing over his own and the entire front of their bodies are pressed closely together.

Stiles let's out a tiny gasp, surprised mainly, but there's still that thrill that sends tremors through her again. He knows exactly what he's doing, she knows this, but that doesn't seem to make him any less attractive in her eyes, for some reason. He's not the usual type of guy she's into, he's too pretty, but rugged with it at the same time and it's awfully sexy. She awkwardly grips at his forearms as she stares up at him with another light blush. "W-what're you doing?" She manages to breath her words out, even if they're still a little shaky, but that's totally not her fault.

Derek's grin widens - and if it's possible, Stiles thinks he looks even more beautiful. "You dance for me, and I'll walk for you."

He says it likes it's nothing, but something important at the same time and Stiles' feels utterly speechless and again, oddly touched. He's not only perfect-looking, but he seems to know just what to say, just how to talk to her. Her heart's beating like a fricking bat racing out of Hell, so much so, it feels like it might actually helicopter its way up her throat and fly off into the night and leaving her behind. She wants to nod in response, but her curiosity suddenly picks the worst moment to arise. "D-do you go to high school? You, um," Again, she blushes, but this time she ignores it. "You don't exactly look like a student."

Derek chuckles quietly and shakes his head. "No. I'm Cora's brother. You know her, right?"

Stiles' eyes widen in realisation. "Hale. Of course!" She shakes her head, because now she just feels like a total idiot.

Derek nods, a silly grin still slapped across his face.

"Okay, so," Stiles' blush arises once again, only this time she's a little awkward. "I kinda wear braces from the knees down, so I -"

"'Kinda'?" Derek arches a brow and again, his tone's light and teasing. But really, he's only trying to divert her attention. He doesn't want her to feel like she can't, because he doesn't even believe that himself. He knows that she's human, fragile, but he also sees the strength in her, one he's only ever really seen in his mother. Up until now, that is.

Stiles pauses for a split second, only to narrow her eyes playfully when she realises that he's only trying to mess with her, banter with her. And banter, banter she can do. It's one of her many talents, if she may say so herself. "Okay, smartass," She tries to ignore the feeling she gets when his smile only dazzles her a little more and somehow manages to carry on. "I DO. The point is that this may be a little awkward seeing as my movement is somewhat limited."

Derek can't help, but smirking at her snooty tone. "Hmm." He hums lightly as his hands give her hips another gentle squeeze and the wolf within him seems to practically preen at the shiver her body gives. He doesn't know how or why he feels so strongly so quickly, especially when it's never happened like this before. All the same, he doesn't really want to question it. At least, not yet. "Why don't you let me worry about that?"

Stiles eyes him curiously, for all of three seconds, because he then begins to sway gently, her body slowly following his movements.

Derek straightens his legs to support her own, his hands holding her close, arms caged securely around her waist. He moves them both, swaying carefully to the music. He's gets lost in her amber jewels again, but because he's distracted, when he tries to snap out of it again, he decides to utter the first thing that he can think of. "Your eyes are amazing." Shit, he thinks and regrets immediately. He's not usually like this, he's cool and collected, but she's just making him feel like a fricking school boy with a silly crush. Except, it doesn't feel all that silly. Not at all.

Again, Stiles' heart does that annoying thing where is speeds up involuntary and it really is getting on her nerves, except she actually doesn't really care right now. He seems more and more perfect as the moments pass them by and God know how many have actually passed, because neither one of them have a clue. The "thanks" gets stuck in her throat, but at least she's actually able to say real words this time. "Ditto." Well, kind of anyway. It's a start, she thinks, at least.

Derek can only grin at her reactions, because of course, he's been listening to every single one of those pretty, little heartbeats from the moment he slid into the chair beside her. He knows it's cheating - well, kind of anyway - but he can't help it. He wants her to like him. 'Fuck,' he thinks, because it actually hits him then, how much he really wants that. He thinks he wants it more than he's actually ever wanted anything. Well, maybe except for knowing the taste of those pretty pink, bowed lips. And damn it! He also now knows that he's got it bad, real fucking bad. Except, again, he also doesn't seem to really care.

They dance for a little while longer, they don't really know how long, but still, it's oddly comfortable and then, seems actually rather intense, intimate even, when Derek suddenly dips his head. Stiles' let's out another gasp as she feels the rough stubble of his cheek lightly grazing her own. Her hands suddenly slide up his arms - her insides practically melting as she feels every single one of his bulging joints - of their own accord, landing on his broad shoulders.

Derek knows he should probably stop, but again, he can't seem to help himself and it's not like she's pushing him away, either. And that's definitely something, he thinks optimistically, something he's not usually so good at. He leans forward a little more and while the man tells him to slow the fuck down, the wolf tells him to hurry the fuck up and scent her, mark her as theirs. It's a little intense for him, too, but somehow, he's actually still managing to hold on by a thread. A very fucking thin thread. He thinks pretty seriously now, that there has to be something more to all of this, the way he's feeling. Although, he can't dwell on it for too long, especially when he gets close enough to ghost the tip of his nose under her ear. The small pocket of scent fills him entirely and as his nostrils flare, he barely manages not to let a low and rumbling growl of content out.

Stiles' heart is working beyond overtime by now, but it's not unpleasant or tiring. If anything, it's absolutely exhilarating and she feels like she can't get enough. "D-Derek," She's not sure what she wants to say, or do for that matter. Except, she kind of does want to pull him closer. For some reason, she feels oddly safe with him, content, but excited at the same time.

"You smell amazing, too." Derek knows he's probably freaking her out, except, she seems more welcoming than anything and he can't help, but being highly pleased about that. He places a quick, light kiss to the spot under her ear and secretly smiles to himself when she let's out yet another gasp, her hands only tightening their grip on his shoulders. And he's right, she does smell amazing - except there's also something else hidden there, something he spotted as soon as he hauled her up onto her feet.

"T-thank you?" Stiles shoots him a slightly odd look, but it soon turns into a bashful one with another heavy blush.

Derek slowly pulls his head back and smiles down at her. He wants to ask about Scott, the other something he's scented on her. But he doesn't want to ruin the moment. Besides, he figures he has time. Because he's sure as shit not about to let this perfect, little creature slips through his fingers - or claws.


	4. You're In Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're in pain." Derek knows he's blown wide it open now, he knows for sure that she knows by the look on her face, except he doesn't really care about any of that right now. The wolf demands that he takes that pain away immediately, but unfortunately, she suddenly jerks away from him.

Derek still wants to ask about Scott, more specifically, he wants to know if Stiles knows. And while he knows that it's highly probable - seeing as Cora said that the two were very close - he also knows that there's still a chance that's not the case. Of course, he can't help, but hope for the first of those two probabilities. It would certainly make things a lot easier.

Stiles' still doesn't know how long they've been dancing for, but she's suddenly starting to feel it in her aching limbs now. Although, she does something she hasn't done for a very long time, she tries to ignore it by covering it up. And it's not really for his benefit at all, he's already seemed to prove that he doesn't care, that it doesn't bother him. No, she ignores it mainly because she doesn't ever want this moment to end.

However, Derek is a werewolf and of course, he notices. He can feel the muscles twitch slightly in her waist under his hands. He can see the brief flash of discomfort in her amber jewels. He decides right there and then that he really doesn't like that look on her pretty face. And when her scent subtly begins to change, he really can't bare it any longer. "Hey," He speaks softly, eyeing her with a rather suspicious concern. "Are you okay?"

"Mm-hm." Stiles tries to keep it together as she lies through her teeth, but much to her disappointment, he stops anyway.

Derek slowly ceases their movements altogether as soon as he hear the small stutter of a lie in her heart. It irks him a lot more than he expects it to and he scowls slightly when she only glances up at him in confusion. He knows he shouldn't, but before he can think too much about it, he's already slipping a hand under her dress-shirt. As soon as his fingertips graze her silky flesh, he feels the familiar dull pain shooting up his arm.

Stiles' gasps at the sudden action, but her eyes widen in shock, more than anything, as she feels the familiar sensation - one she had only ever felt with Scott, when he would stay in bed with her and comfort her on her bad days.

"You're in pain." Derek knows he's blown wide it open now, he knows for sure that she knows by the look on her face, except he doesn't really care about any of that right now. The wolf demands that he takes that pain away immediately, but unfortunately, she suddenly jerks away from him.

Stiles' wobbles for a moment, her heart leaping when she knows she about to fall flat on her face. Except (thankfully), she doesn't.

"Easy." Derek's hands settle back on her waist as he quickly and (somehow) carefully steadies her with very little effort at all.

Stiles' eyes are still wide in shock as she glances back up to him. "Y-you're -" Again, she finds herself speechless, something that's very rare for her, indeed. She's not sure what to think right now. She's not really afraid, although, that doesn't stop her from wondering if she really should be.

Derek smiles rather sheepishly and for the first time, he actually feels genuinely nervous. "I guess you know about Scott, then?" It's not really a question, except it kind of is. He needs confirmation, even if he kind of already knows anyway. Although, he's thoroughly surprised when her expression seems to light up a little.

"You know Scott?" Stiles is real surprised herself. And kind of annoyed that Scott didn't tell her that he'd made any new "furry" friends recently.

Derek chuckles lightly and shakes his head. "No. I, uh," And suddenly he's back to being nervous again. It's very frustrating. But also oddly thrilling. "I can smell his scent on you."

"Oh," Stiles blushes a little, slightly embarrassed at her idiocy, while also trying not to think of the lingering feeling of his shockingly soft lips on her neck. "Right." She nods. "So, um, i-is Cora a, uh, a werewolf, too?"

Derek's lips twitch lightly in amusement. He's not sure if she's being timid or shy, but it's achingly adorable, either way. "Yeah." He nods. "Actually, save for seven of us, my entire family are."

"Really?" Stiles interest perks up considerably, a small smile playing at the corners of her own lips. "Wow, that's so cool!"

Derek looks at her strangely for a moment, though, it's a strange. 'Definitely a good strange,' He thinks as he tries (yet again) not to get swept away by her sparkling jewels. "Yeah." He nods again, but he still hasn't forgotten. "Come on, let's grab a beer."

Stiles smiles and nods back. And really, it's not her fault if she almost practically swoons at the way he gently lowers her back into her seat. Although, she can't help feeling slightly disappointed when his hands finally slip away from her waist.

Derek grabs two fresh beer bottle, subtly making quick use of his strength to rip the metal caps off before tossing them aside. He turns back around, takes the same seat beside her, arching a questioning brow when he catches her smiling in amusement at him.

"Show-off." Stiles' smile widens.

Derek puffs out a chuckle. "Ladies first." He says as he offers her one of the bottles, while wearing that dazzling grin of his.

Stiles blushes lightly, but ignores it as she takes the bottle from him and offers a grateful nod.

"Wait," Derek narrows his eyes playfully, his grin turning into a teasing one. "How old are you?"

Stiles narrows her eyes right back. "Twenty-five."

Derek arches a brow, he's very impressed when her heart doesn't so much a quiver in the slightest. But he's not stupid, of course. He's knows she still joking, that she's just playing him at his own game and he just - he just fucking loves it, okay!? He can't even comprehend - he doesn't even know why, because any other time, it would really piss him off.

Stiles grins, almost knowingly. And it's only when he's starting to look like he might actually be doubting himself, does she burst out with a light chuckle. "I'm seventeen."

Derek rolls his eyes, though, it's all still only in jest, of course. "Thought so."

This time Stiles arches a brow at him. "Oh?" Suddenly, she's feeling oddly confident, especially when she notices the flash of regret in his pretty - really, really pretty - ocean-greeny-blue orbs. "And just how old are you, Fido?"

Derek shoots her an sour look, though, just in mock, of course. "I'm twenty-two. And a dog joke - really?"

Stile merely grins. "Yeah, sorry." Though, she doesn't sound sorry, not one bit. In fact, she sounds teasing, still. "I do a lot of those. Just ask Scott."

"Scott's a Beta, right?" Again, Derek knows this, but he's just out for some confirmation. Plus, she doesn't seem at all threatened by him, which he is also highly pleased about. It also implies that either she's had only good contact with his kind, or that she's just very open-minded. Either way, it's all definitely good, he thinks.

Stiles nods and grins again as her friend is mention - something Derek notices right away, of course. "So, you're in a pack?"

Derek notices the hope in both her voice and expression and while he's confused, he's also very intrigued. "Yeah." He doesn't ask why, because he figures she'll probably tell him anyway. And he wants her to, of course. It makes him feel important, okay? He knows it's stupid... Shut up!

And Stiles does exactly that and of course, she's totally unaware that he instantly feels a little more giddy on the inside because of it. "I know he'll probably kill me for this, but Scott's been looking for a pack for these few months. I mean, I helped him through his first transformations, but I'm, well, I'm human and I can only do so much." She smiles sheepishly. "I can't exactly be his Alpha."

"How did you help him?" Derek asks, looking very much intrigued again.

"Oh, uh," Stiles blushes lightly again, though, she's smiling in amusement at the memory. "I kinda... Hit him over the head with one of my crutches..."

Derek arches a brow, half impressed and half intrigued, still. "You must have a wicked arm to knock werewolf unconscious." He grins as he says it, unable to help it. He just can't seem to stop around her. It's actually beginning to hurt his cheeks a little. Though, he doesn't mind at all, of course, barely even notices it, really.


	5. Totally A Smartass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles rolls her eyes, but she, too, is grinning. "I am totally a smartass. You should probably know that right now. Seriously, anybody who knows me, knows how my foot constantly likes to live in my mouth." She says it with all seriousness in her voice, but she's still grinning. In fact, she looks quite proud of herself for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally been paid, I have finally paid my phone bill and I have finally got the internet back! Yay!  
> :)

The only other werewolf Stiles' really knows is Scott, so Derek understands why she asks him so many questions, even if she isn't a werewolf herself. And while it would usually irritate him, he finds it utterly endearing and sweet. So, he answers every one of her questions as honestly as he can, because really, he's just happy that she seems keenly interested on the topic. And he figures that it's definitely another step forward.

"So, are you the Alpha of your pack?" Stiles asks, staring with wide-eyed curiosity and the wolf thinks she looks like a really cute puppy when she does that.

Derek smiles in amusement at the mere idea and shakes his head. "Nope. My mother is."

Stiles looks surprised, for all of two seconds, before she's grinning excitedly. "Oh, a she-Alpha, huh? That is totally awesome! I bet she's totally badass, huh? Am I right?"

Derek chuckles at her enthusiasm, because duh, it's fucking cute, too fucking cute and he thinks he might die inside a little. Though, it's a still a good feeling, somehow, a really fucking good feeling. "Yeah, she is." He smiles in fondness for his mother. "But she's also a total softie at heart."

Stiles' smile falters for a moment before quickly lightening up again. But of course, the werewolf notices.

"What's wrong?" Derek's voice is soft again, his eyes, too, filled with deep concern. His nose then twitches a little when he smells the familiar and horrible stench of sadness. It makes his insides curdle unpleasantly and the feeling only worsens when she doesn't answer him, only casts her dampened gaze down to the half-empty bottle of beer in her hands. "Stiles?" And it's not his fault, he can't help himself as he reaches out and carefully curls his fingers under her chin. He gently lifts her face, the wolf within whining loudly inside as his eyes find hers again, because he really, really doesn't like that look on her pretty (perfect) face.

"Sorry, I just -" Stiles cuts herself off quickly and takes a deep breath to calm herself. She's sorely disappointed when his fingers slip slowly away from her chin, but his intense gaze is enough to make her forget even that. "You'll probably end up hearing it from somebody else anyway, so I guess I should just tell you now instead."

And now, Derek's starting to panic a little bit. What if she already has a boyfriend? He feels slightly sick to his stomach by the mere thought of that. However, he feels incredibly stupid when she finally explains herself.

"My mom, she, uh," Stiles gulps silently, because it still hurts and it's still hard to talk about. And anybody who says that time heals all wounds is just talking a load of shit as far as she's concerned. Because it doesn't ever heal. It doesn't ever get better. And you never forget. The best you get, she thinks, is that the pain just eventually dulls enough for you to become used to it, though, barely. But it's always there, it never goes away. "She died when I was nine,"

Derek's heart suddenly feels like it's sinking down into his stomach and again, he feels fucking sick. He feels selfish, too, for only thinking about his own petty jealousy. But somehow, for now, he keeps it altogether, for her, if anything. He keeps quiet, letting her continue, but also because for some reason, he feels like he needs to hear this.

"She was sick for a couple of years before that - in and out of hospitals and what-not... She, uh, she had dementia, so, um, b-by the time she was on her deathbed, she didn't even know who I was..." Stiles doesn't really want to go into any details, because in fact, she doesn't even know why she feels so comfortable talking about it with him at all. Although, there's definitely something about Derek, she can almost sense it somehow. And it's more than just the fact of him being a werewolf. That's totally fricking cool to her, sure, but that's just not it. There's something else. She doesn't quite know what, but she's willing to find out. "Sorry, I just... It still hurts sometimes, y'know?"

"Yeah," Derek nods, a small, but rather saddened smile lingering across his lips. "I know." His smiles brightens at her - just simply because... because he can't help it - when she frowns curiously at him. "I lost my father when I fifteen."

Stiles' eyes brighten with hope. "Then, you understand?"

It's not a question, but Derek nods anyway.

Stiles' expression then dampens slightly again. "If you don't mind me asking - what happened?" She asks timidly, eyeing him carefully. She doesn't want to ruin this by upsetting or angering him. God, she really doesn't want that!

Thankfully though, Derek seems totally at ease with her questions and again, he can't help smiling at her how adorable she really is, how perfect. "It's fine." He tells her, his smile slightly widening as he continues to stare at her. Again, because he really can't help it. Not that he cares at all, though. "When I was eleven, he was diagnosed with kidney failure."

"Oh, crap..." Stiles breaths out the words, while feeling herself pale considerably.

"Yeah," Derek nods, smiling sadly again. "He was human, obviously," His smile widens a little when she only nods, silently urging him to continue. "Which means that it kinda runs in his side of the family."

"'Kinda'?" Stiles counters with a small, but teasing grin.

Derek puffs out a quiet chuckle, his gaze on her twinkling with amusement. "Who's the smartass now, huh?" He arches a brow, grinning once again.

Stiles rolls her eyes, but she, too, is grinning. "I am totally a smartass. You should probably know that right now. Seriously, anybody who knows me, knows how my foot constantly likes to live in my mouth." She says it with all seriousness in her voice, but she's still grinning. In fact, she looks quite proud of herself for it.

"She's definitely not wrong there."

Both heads snap to where Scott is now standing in front of them, seemingly having appeared out of thin air. Or possibly out of the advantage of both their distractions. Their distractions being one another other, that is.

"Oh, hey, Scotty!" Stiles grins up at her best friend.

Derek's a little (a lot) disappointed that he's no longer got Stiles to himself. He knows it selfish of him, but he just doesn't seem to care. However, that doesn't stop him from throwing on a friendly smile. He's not an animal. His mother brought him up to be polite and gentlemanly, of course.

Scott arches a brow at her, while fighting back the urge to smirk smugly. Stiles' only ever calls him 'Scotty' when she's pissed off with him or when she's really, really happy about something. And right now, he knows it's definitely the latter of those probabilities. And besides, it's not like he can't scent the excitement and enthusiasm rolling off of her in fricking tidal waves. Not to mention the fact that he's no fricking blind.

"Where's Kira?" Stiles asks, glancing briefly around the crowds. "I haven't seen her since we got here."

Scott nods as he answers. "Yeah, she's dealing with her aunt, who's had a LITTLE too much to drink." He grins at the memory of he a Kira helping the older woman up to the bathroom, not, but moments ago. "But she said she'll make sure to see you again before the night's out."

Stiles simply nods in response.

"So," Scott glances briefly back to Derek. "Who's your new friend?" He tries to ask without smirking, but he doesn't do too well on that at all.

"Oh, uh," Stiles immediately blushes and rolls her eyes to cover it up.

Derek rises from his seat finally. "I'm Derek. Good to meet you." He introduces himself and holds out a hand.

Scott looks surprised by how polite the older male seems to be, but it only lasts a second before he's grinning. "I'm Scott." He grips the guy's hand and then stiffens when he finally catches a proper scent. He pulls back instantly with eyes wide and shock-filled. "Y-you're -"

"Like you." Stiles cuts in. "Yeah." She smiles and nods to let him know that there's no threat.

Scott eyes the older wolf suspiciously for a moments before his expressions lights up like a fricking Christmas tree. "Are you an Alpha?" He asks rather excitedly.

Derek smiles in amusement as he shakes his head. "Beta."

"Cool." Scott nods. "Me, too. Well, not really. I guess I'm an Omega in actuality. Hey, so, do you know Kira, too?" He asks, motioning around to the party, still raging around them.

"Not really. She's friends with my sister - Cora Hale." Derek explains.

Scott nods again. "Yeah, we know Cora. We're not best friends or anything, but she seems pretty cool. Unlike that Jackson douche." He grumbles that las part with a slight glare.

Stiles chuckles lightly at the (utterly adorable) look of confusion on Derek's face. "Jackson Whittemore, the King of popularity and douchery."

"Whittemore?" Derek arches a brow and he can't help smirking in amusement as they both nod. "Yeah, I think Laura - my older sister - nearly beat the crap outta him once."

"Oh?" Scott grins, perking up considerably.

"Please, do share that wonderful tale." Stiles adds with an eager grin of her own.

Derek chuckles lightly. "Not much to tell really." He shrugs casually as he sits back in his seat, beside Stiles. "He used to pick on Cora in kindergarten, so when Laura found out, she nearly shifted and ripped his face off. Though, thankfully, my mother was there to stop her."

"Your sister sounds pretty badass, dude." Scott laughs. "So... You're in a pack, right?"

Derek grins in amusement at the timid tone of the younger wolf's voice. "Yeah." He nods. "Stiles tells me that you've been looking for one?" He arches a brow, urging the other wolf on.

"Uh-ha, yeah..." Scott smiles sheepishly and nods. "I mean, it's cool if there's like no more spots left -" He scowls slightly when the older wolf laughs.

"Spots? Wow, you really are new at this." Derek shakes his head, smiling fondly at the young pup'. But of course, he knew that already, could smell it on all over him. "There's no limitation, the pack can be as big or as small as it has to be."

"Derek was born a werewolf." Stiles pipes up with a smile and Derek feels rather giddy inside when he notices just how proud she seems about that fact.

"Really?" Scott's eyes widen in surprise. "Wow, I, uh... I didn't know that was... A thing." And huh, he suddenly realises just how right the older wolf is - he really does have a lot to learn. But that's okay. He's willing. Especially when he's got the best mother, best step-father (though, not legally) and best fricking friend forever on his side, helping him through it, every step of the way. He really doesn't know where the heck he would be without them.


	6. Do Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cora," Derek's tone is as warning as the narrow-eyed expression he quickly shoots her way. "Do NOT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a little bit of a writer's block for this story and I didn't want to just write for the sake of it.
> 
> Lemme know your pretty thoughts?
> 
> And thank you for reading, as always.

For next couple of hours or so, Stiles sits in between Scott and Derek as the two werewolves talk about - well, "werewolf stuff" as Stiles so fondly herself dubs it - and Stiles simply can't be happier as she simply sits and listens to them. Sometimes she's picks up another delicious Twinkie or takes another sip of her now-warm beer. But occasionally, of course, she'll have something to add. Although, it's usually another dog joke. She knows, okay? She just really can't help herself. And is it REALLY her fault anyway? She begins to wonder.

"So, like, did you shift when you were a baby or..." Scott looks utterly confused, but that's nothing really different. Well, for anybody who knows him, like Stiles, who secretly grins to herself. "How exactly does that work?"

Derek chuckles lightly as he takes another sip of his beer. And now that's he's gotten to know Scott a bit more, he's a little more "forgiving" for the pup' ruining his alone time with Stiles. Besides, he figures he's got buckets of time. Well, he hopes anyway. "Technically, I was human until my tenth birthday. We're born human and then, we change on the first full moon that the were-gene considers you ready for it."

"So, it's kinda like a second puberty?" Stiles says it like a question, but it's clear by the amused grin on her face that she's not really asking. Well, "technically" she's taunting. But that's okay - more than okay, in fact - when the older werewolf throws her another dazzling grin.

"Yeah, "kinda"." Derek throws her a little knowing look, too, and his insides feel like they're practically fluttering as she shoots him a small smirk in return.

And thankfully, Scott's oblivious to all of this. Although, they both wonder if it's, because he's still excited just to meet another werewolf or whether it's because he's simply choosing to ignore. Either way, it works out for all three of them.

At this point, Derek spots his baby sister rudely shoving her way out of the dancing bodies and when she instantly spots him and begins to make her way over, he can't help mentally groaning. 'Seriously,' He thinks as he glances somewhat longingly back over to Stiles. 'I am NEVER gonna get her alone again...'

"So, THIS is where you've been hiding all night." There's a knowing grin slapped across Cora's shit-smug face and as much as it irritates Derek, he somehow manages to "play nice" and throws a loose smile quickly her way in return. Because like she doesn't already know.

"Hey, Cora." Stiles offers the she wolf a friendly smile, the same friendly smile she gives the she wolf whenever they pass each other in the school corridors.

And of course, Cora's not a total bitch - at least, not with most people. "Hey, Stiles. LOVE the costume." Her grin is clearly teasing as she glances between the other girl and her big brother, who shoots her a brief glare in return.

"The hat definitely looks better on me, though." Scott states with a proud grin, Stiles' bowler hat still perched on his head.

Stiles rolls her eyes, but can't help smiling. Seriously, there's no reason for her not to be smiling right now. Everything seems... Perfect?

"What're you meant to be?" Cora turns to Scott with a curious expression as she takes in his costume. And of course, the first thing she had noticed was that he'd painted his face fricking orange. Oh, and he's wearing a ridiculous green wig underneath Stiles' hat - did she mention that?

Scott looks at her like she's crazy. "I'm an oompa-loompa." He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world, but it's also clear by the pouting expression on his face that he's totally bummed out now.

"Didn't the little, white dungarees give it away?" Derek pipes up, only smirking smugly when Scott glares at him. And okay, he's not a total jerk, but sometimes he's an asshole, because it's just fun.

Both Stiles and Cora laugh at this, but Derek's only paying attention to one girl here. It's only one girl's laugh that makes his heart stutter and his lips quirk automatically. And it sure as shit isn't his little brat of a sister. Though, bless her, he does love her, of course he does... MOST of the time.

"Anyway," Scott huffs out as he scowls over at the she wolf. "What're YOU meant to be?"

"Marilyn Munroe, I take it?" Stiles asks with a knowing grin.

Cora smiles brightly and nods. "Yes. Thank you, STILES." She puts emphasis on her name as she glares pointedly over at her brother.

Derek merely rolls his eyes as he takes another sip of his beer.

And Stiles can't help smiling, both fondly and with amusement at the familiarity of it all. Because Derek and his sister Cora remind her of her relationship with Scott.

"Want another beer?" Cora asks, glancing between the best friends.

"I'm good, thanks." Stiles replies with a small, grateful smile.

Cora nods, turning her gaze back to the youngest wolf.

"Nah, thanks. No point." Scott pouts slightly again.

Cora simply nods again before grabbing one for herself from the table instead.

Stiles chuckles. "Poor, little werewolf can't get drunk."

Derek smirks at her taunting.

"Actually," Cora pipes up.

"Cora," Derek's tone is as warning as the narrow-eyed expression he quickly shoots her way. "Do NOT."

Cora simply smirks, only causing her brother to glare at her once again. And again, there's really nothing different there.

+

Much to Derek's annoyance, Cora defies him anyway (because of course she does) by telling Scott all about the not-so fricking secret way for werewolves to "get wasted" and even more to his annoyance, Cora's actually fricking brought the wolfsbane with her tonight. And of course, Scott's more than fricking willing.

So yeah, THAT happened.

And Derek's not sure how he should feel right now. Although, now that the sudden turn of events have (surprisingly, to him) left him alone with Stiles, he already knows how he actually feels. He feels a lot of things, relieved, still annoyed, but mainly just really fricking happy. He feels like a dope, like a complete and utter dope, but he doesn't care in the slightest, still.

Stiles doesn't know if this is a magical one-off. She wants to know if she'll ever see Derek again after tonight. But she knows she's not confident enough to just blurt it out and actually ask him. She also knows he probably wouldn't laugh at her, like she's kind of afraid of him really doing and that he'll probably give her a straight enough answer. But she's also afraid of that, his actual answer.

However, Stiles is tactful enough, she figures, to approach the entire dilemma from a different angle instead. Well, she hopes she is anyway. "So, um, do you think your mom will like Scott?" It is a cover up for her real question, but she really does want to know this, too.

Derek grins broadly and nods, even chuckling lightly. "Oh, yeah, don't worry. My mother has a major soft spot for baby weres."

Stiles smiles back, because she feels relieved to hear that. "I bet she spoils Cora, huh?"

Derek chuckles and nods. "She spoils all of us, really."

"Again, she sounds totally awesome." Stiles smiles, this time, because she can't help it when she looks at his pretty (God, really, REALLY pretty) face.

Derek smirks teasingly. "I believe you used the word 'badass'."

"Well, I do believe I stand corrected." Stiles replies snootily, though, of course, she still can't help smiling, especially when his smirk widens.

God, Stiles didn't even fricking know she COULD flirt. Is that what they were even doing here? Maybe they're practically eye-fucking each other right now, though, Stiles thinks that maybe the eye-fucking thing is all credit to her. However, she has noticed how intense his eyes become whenever he looks at her, so much so that it's like she's actually finding it hard to fricking breath.

"Stiles,"

Stiles snaps out of her many, MANY racing thoughts, only to find that she can now feel the heat radiating from him. When the heck did he get this close!? Her pulse starts to race a little, too, as he leans a little closer. "Hm?" She barely manages that tiny response and only when she suddenly remembers he'd spoken.

Derek knows that he would be smiling right now, simply because he's grinning like a fucking fool on the inside right now. His eyes bore back into hers for a few short moments, his gaze flickering briefly down to her slightly parted lips. "I'm gonna kiss you now," He tells her, his voice barely above a whisper, however, he still can't help asking; "Okay?"

And "okay" - Stiles' pulse is suddenly ringing out of her fucking ears as she feels her face heat up immensely. But she's no prude and he's totally perfect and really, she can't help dumbly staring back at him as she whispers; "Okay."


	7. I'm Not A Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But," Stiles then frowns, feeling slightly confused. "I'm not a werewolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a while, but I still haven't forgotten.  
> More fluff to come.  
> ;)

After everything about tonight, Stiles shouldn't (really) be surprised to find that Derek's kisses are as gentle as he's been with her from the moment he first laid his hands on her. But she's surprised anyway.

Derek slowly slips out of his seat to kneel down before her, his face finally level with hers. The corners of his lips quirk slightly as he hears her pulse ringing along with his and then, he's finally leaning forward.

Stiles closes hers eyes instinctively as soon as she feels the contact between them. It's light and sweet and slightly timid, still, but his lips are shockingly soft against her own and it still feels simply magical to her, even before it's even really begun.

Derek pulls away only slightly, cracks his eyes open and can't help smiling at the sweet cherry taste of her lips. His smile widens as he stares at her own eyes, which are still closed and then, leans forward again. This time, he presses his lips a little firmer upon hers, as if that first peck were just a tester - he wanted to know how she would really react, and he's so glad that she didn't disappoint.

Stiles leans a little closer, too. However, she doesn't really know what she's doing and she feels rather silly for it.

Derek's smile widens in amusement at this, because of course he notices. He thinks it's completely adorable, though, as he reaches up and places a hand on her cheek. With his other hand, he rests it over the back of her neck, giving the soft flesh and tender squeeze.

Stiles shivers lightly, her skin feeling as though it's been set on fucking fire. But it's the most wonderful sensation she's ever felt. She leans closer, still, timidly lifting her own hands and placing them over the rough stubble of his face.

Derek doesn't know if it's suddenly bravery or just a loss of some self-control as he gives her bottom lip an affection nip. Though, when she gasps lightly over the action and he hears her heart racing rather excitedly, he immediately decides that it was (totally) worth it.

Meanwhile, from across the room, Scott scowls over at the man - werewolf kissing his best friend. Sure, he's happy for her, but he's still not entirely convinced with this Derek guy. He seems genuine enough, though, Scott knows he's been wrong about people before.

"Hey, Bambi. What's wrong with your face?" Cora's words are as blunt as ever as she sidles up beside him with (yet another) beer in her hand. Although, her expression shows a little more curiosity and actual concern.

"Your brother," Scott tears his gaze away to look at the she wolf. "I mean, I don't wanna sound rude here, but..." He glances warily back across the chaotic house. "He doesn't have a girlfriend hidden away or anything, right?" He glances back to her, because he needs to get one thing out of the way at a time, because it's the only way he knows how. Stiles, in fact, taught him that, and it hasn't steered him wrong so far.

Cora frowns, then laughs. "What? No." She laughs some more, shaking her head in dismay. "Why would you -" At that moment, her gaze lifts and settles on her brother, and Stiles. "Ohh." She nods, because of course.

Scott huffs as he turns back to face her again. "I know he's your brother, and a werewolf, too, but I'll STILL kick his ass if he hurts her."

Cora smiles at that and nods in approval. She likes Scott, he seems loyal and kind-hearted. She knows that her mother will absolutely adore him, which makes her smile widen. "I'D kick your ass for NOT kicking his ass, IF he hurt her." And she puts on emphasis, because she knows her brother, knows that when he gives his heart to another, he gives it whole, along with his entire mind, body and soul.

Scott seems a little surprised by her reply, though, he also seems pleased, nonetheless. "Well... Good!"

Back across the room, Stiles shifts forward in her seat, to the point where she finally slips.

Derek is there to catch her, though. His hands fall to her waist, his face showing amusement as he hoists her gently back up into her seat.

"Sorry." Stiles mumbles, hiding her face out of utter embarrassment when she feels her cheeks heating up.

Derek grins and leans forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips. "Don't be."

"I just," Stiles can feel another one of her nervous rants bubbling up in the back of her throat, but she somehow manages to contain her. "That was my first kiss, so sorry if it was crappy and -"

"Wait, what?" Derek is surprised by two things. One: that she is apologising for kissing him, technically anyway. And two: how the fuck has she never even been kissed before.

"It can't be THAT surprising." Stiles shoots him an incredulous look, and she can't help chuckling quietly in amusement. "I mean, look at me."

"Please tell me you're not being serious." Derek scowls at her for even trying to go down THAT road.

Stiles smiles sadly as she shakes her head. "Be realistic, Derek." And now, she's desperately trying to ignore the fact that her throat wants to close up on her. "Nobody wants to date "Stiles the Spaz"."

"What!? Who the fuck calls you THAT!?" Derek knows he should probably calm the fuck down - mainly because she looks freaked out by the sudden angry raise of his voice.

"Um, everybody. I mean, not to my face - well, not anymore, but -" Stiles scalds him lightly. "Calm down, people are looking."

"I don't care." Derek snaps as he glares over her shoulder.

"No," Stiles sighs, shooting him a pointed look. "But if you wolf out, I bet your mom will care."

Derek shoots her a rather pathetic glare, then huffs loudly in frustration. "What the hell, Stiles!?" He hisses, his voice now only a harsh whisper as he continues to glare back up at her. "Why are so calm about this!?"

"Because I'm used to it." Stiles says, shooting him a "duh" look.

Derek's scowl only deepens. "You shouldn't have to be used to it." He says, but it comes out as more of a childish mumble.

At that, Stiles can't help smiling slightly in both fondness and amusement. "Yeah, well, that's life." She shrugs. "Anyway, poor Scotty's been through worse." Her eyes widen a little. "Just last week, he was attacked by - well, we're still not quite sure who, but he said they smelt human -"

"Hunters." Derek's heart races a little at that. "Did he go out on the full moon?"

Stiles nods. "I told him not to, I swear. He's only just got passed trying to rip peoples' heads off when he's pissed."

"It's fine. As long as he's okay." Derek says. Though, he knows he's going to have to keep a close eye on the new wolf. And of course, it has NOTHING to do with the fact that the pup' is Stiles' best friend. "I think we should take him to see my mother, though. The sooner he has the protection of a pack, the better."

Stiles nods eagerly, because obviously she agrees. "Wait," She smiles slightly, unable to help the warmth that spreads in her stomach. "We?"

Derek smiles back as he nods.

"But," Stiles then frowns, feeling slightly confused. "I'm not a werewolf."

"So?" Derek arches a brow, now looking just as confused as she feels.

"So," Stiles frown deepens up at him, like she expects him to know what she means, because he should. "Won't you're family mind if there's an outsider there?"

"No." Derek smiles in amusement again when he realises what her problem is. "I told you, half of them are human, just like you." He shrugs. "Besides, you'll be with Scott. And me." His smile widens and he mentally curses himself when he feels his cheek flush lightly.

Stiles blushes (for the millionth time tonight,) though, she ignores it and smiles back up at him. "So... I'll see you again?"

"If you want," Derek grins, his gaze intent on her own. "Most definitely, yes."


	8. What Is Stiles Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh?" Peter arches a brow, clearly only humouring his nephew. "Then, what IS Stiles like?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole Stiles and Derek never actually uttering a word to one another in this chapter was totally on purpose... Because there is a lot of fluff and shhtuff in the next...  
> ;)

Derek's standing in front of his full-length mirror, smoothing over any creases in his new (black - because it's slimming and he likes it, so what?) Henley (because he's kind of obsessed, and again, so what?) shirt. Today's the day that Scott meets his mother, but he's much more excited (though, slightly nervous) about the fact that Stiles will be there, too.

"You know this could be dangerous - don't you?"

Derek rolls his eyes at his uncle's reflection. "Scott's a nice kid. He'll fit in with us just fine, and I know mom will like him."

Peter rolls his eyes and shoots his dear nephew a slightly withering look. "I'm not talking about the pup', I was talking about your latest love interest." He narrows his eyes, then. "How do you know she won't just fuck you over - or better yet; just kill you AND the rest of us - like the last one?"

"She's NOT Jennifer." Derek swirls around to glare fully at him. "And guess it's my instinct." He says rather bitterly. "Y'know, just like you the story you were telling Malia this morning."

"Oh, please!" Peter scoffs lightly. "I made that up strictly for her entertainment. I knew the Gumshee demon was there, because his shoes squeaked."

Derek rolls his eyes again. "Stiles isn't like that."

"Oh?" Peter arches a brow, clearly only humouring his nephew. "Then, what IS Stiles like?"

"She's sweet." Derek says, then mumbles; "And perfect."

Peter eyes his nephew rather oddly for a few moments. His expression then goes from confused to rather smug. "Ahh, I see what's happened here." He chuckles, looking somewhere between amused and actually rather happy.

"What?" Derek huffs, crossing his arms across his chest. His uncle's only been back from his vacation for a day and already, Derek wishes for his peaceful absence. He loves his uncle, of course he does, and they are exceptionally close, as are the rest of the pack with one another. But seriously, Peter can be one annoying bastard sometimes... Most of the time.

Peter smirks smugly, and then simply utters one word: "Flechazo."

Derek's eyes widen a little bit, because of course, he understands - because he is a wolf of many languages, just like his mother.

"'True love at very first sight'." Peter's smirk widens into a humorous grin. "Talia had the same look in her eyes the day she met James." His grin lessens to a saddened smile at the memory of his late brother-in-law - one of only a few humans (outside of his own family, of course) that Peter could ever get along with or even tolerate.

Derek's own expressions softens at the mention of his father, a sad smile cast over his lips, too.

"Well," Peter clears his throat and slaps a bright smile back on. "I guess I don't have to worry after all."

+

Derek insists on opening the front door, but proceeds to sulk when his mother shoves him out of the way to do it herself.

Talia tries to contain her excitement as she all, but tears the front door open and finally lays her eyes on her new Beta. Of course, she's already decided. She's always had a soft spot for babies anyway.

"Uh, hi..." Scott smiles, trying to hide his nervousness with a lame, little wave with the hand that isn't held around his best friend's waist.

Stiles shakes her head in dismay at him, then glances to the Alpha with a bright smile. "Hello, Mrs. Hale. I'm -"

"Stiles. Yes, I know, my dear." Talia nods, a large grin spread across her face.

Derek's heart races, his cheeks flush as he prays for his mother not to embarrass him. Especially after all the stupid, corny things he's told her. 'Fuck!! Why am I such a fucking mama's boy!?' And where that fact has never bothered him - even when his sisters would tease him about it - instead, right now, that fact just annoyed the frick out of him.

"Oh," Stiles looks surprised, her gaze briefly darting to Derek and when she does, she can feel her stomach automatically flutter at the mere sight of him. "Well, uh..." She tears her eyes away, settles them back on his mother instead. "Hi..."

And now, it's Scott's turn to shake his head. Though, there's also a small, but clearly amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Yes, you already said that." Talia chuckles lightly, mentally gushing over how adorable her son's mate really is. She can't believe it's actually happened, because it's a rare thing. In fact, she's the only wolf in the last fifty years who has ever even been heard of finding their true mate. Nonetheless, she is over the moon (no pun intended - heh) for him, for them both.

"Right." Stiles blushes heavily, while secretly mentally scalding herself. 'So much for a good first impression...'

However, Talia's smile only widens. "Come in, my darlings." She says as she's already reaching over the threshold. Though, she pauses just before raising her hands and looks to Stiles. "May I?"

Stiles nods, and smiles sheepishly.

Talia slides an arm around the girl's waist, then smiles towards the Beta. "It's fine, I've got her."

Scott looks to Stiles, who smiles and nods before finally pulling away.

Stiles' smile widens as the Alpha gently ushers her into the house. Especially because she's letting her do most of the walking and not just carrying her like most people (douchebags) have tried to. She's not a fucking rag-doll! Yeah, she really doesn't like that. Well, unless it's Scott or her father or Melissa... Or maybe even Derek...

Derek silently shuffles over to the front door to close it as his mother leads the way back through the house.

"Hey, Derek?"

Derek turns at the sound of Scott's timid voice. "What's up?" He arches a brow, though, he's a little concerned for the kid.

"Is it cool if I maybe... Ask Cora out on a date sometime?" Scott looks anywhere, but at Derek, because yeah - he's actually kind of scared of being beaten up right now.

Derek narrows his eyes, but not because he's angry. Actually, he's rather impressed by the guts of the Beta. "Are you only asking, because of Stiles?"

"What'd you mean?" Scott looks confused.

"I mean," Derek smirks. "You know I like her, so you thought it'd be good leverage to hold over me, whole you ask about Cora."

This time, Scott narrows his eyes. "Great. So, you're good-looking AND smart."

Derek chuckles at that. "Yeah, there's a lot more than meets the eyes."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Scott smiles lightly in amusement. "All this time I thought Cora was some scary chick in the year above me at school, who liked to wear leather on her downtime and kill people..."

Derek shoots him a "what the hell was that?" look.

"Obviously, she's not." Scott smiles sheepishly again. "She's uh, she's actually really awesome."

"All Hales are awesome." Derek smirks smugly when Scott shoots him a withering glare. "And I wasn't talking about me," He adds, referring to his earlier statement. "I was talking about Stiles."

"Oh..." Scott's surprised, but he's also actually beginning to see - "You really do like her - don't you?"

"Yeah," Derek smiles softly. "I really do."

"Well," Scott sighs lightly, and shrugs. "Okay, I guess."

"Was there a blessing somewhere in all of that?" Derek teases lightly, while wearing a small smirk.

Scott rolls his eyes. "Yes. Take it or leave."

Derek chuckles. "I'll take it. Thanks."

"So..." Scott smiles warily. "Cora...?"

"Yeah, go for it." Derek says.

"R -" Scott blinks. "Really?"

"Yeah, man." Derek shrugs. "I mean, she doesn't really date all that much, but you won't know unless you ask."

"And you're okay with that?" Scott eyes him suspiciously.

"Yes." Derek grins. "Don't worry, I'm not some crazy, over-protective big brother. I mean, I love her, but she can more than look out for herself."

"DEREK!! WHAT are you doing!? GET in here!"

Derek winces at the harsh snap his mother gives from the living room.

Scott's eyes widen in slight terror.

Derek sighs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, don't worry about her, either. She's got a soft spot for newbies."

"Heh. Good to know." Scott mumbles as he gulps silently, and then, follows quickly after the older Beta.

+

Derek's not really all that surprised that the two best friends fit into his pack - his family - instantly. And of course, he's simply elated that Stiles looks as if she's always been here. It makes him feel, well, a lot of things. But mostly, he feels like he's home now, like he's found that missing thing in his life.

There's a lot of questions, most of them hilarious and most of them from Scott, of course.

Stiles asks a few, too, because she's ever a curious, (perfect) little creature.

Peter finds Scott to be a mini version of his darling nephew, though, he won't voice that until some moment he deems perfect enough - preferably to piss Derek off. As usual. But it's just so easy sometimes.

James - Derek's youngest cousin, named after his father, of course - is simply a bouncing bundle of saliva bubbles and happy giggles as he bounces on Laura's knee. And there's Laura herself, sat beside Stiles, no personal space boundaries in tact, as per-fricking-usual, while she talks at the poor girl. Although, Stiles seems to be just as equally animated and enthused as they talk about some gory movie that was on last night.

At some point, his cousins - mostly teenage boys around Scott's age - all drag their newest pack member out in the large backyard to play a game of "werewolf soccer". They explain it's just like lacrosse, but "with more violence and superpowers" and that's all it takes for Scott to simply nod and eagerly follow.

His mother - Talia, as always, she's the perfect hostess, flitting constantly around each and everyone of them. She brings them beer, makes them coffee, sets out a pretty spread of tea and cakes, because fuck yeah, she knows she's a badass motherfucker when it comes to being a perfect hostess, not to mention, she's somewhat of a domestic Goddess. But she's not about to toot her own horn here, it's not her style.

Derek himself is involved, too, of course. He moves himself through the different conversations when they all begin to drift off into groups of their own matters of interest. He also makes sure to help his mother out, since Laura has her hands full - and Cora is a lazy, little shit. But that's nothing new.

However, throughout it all, Derek's not really giving his full attention. Apart from when he manages to talk to Stiles every now and then. But that's his problem, his loss of focus. He wants to talk to her, for them to be alone. He feels it more than he wants it, he realises halfway through the evening that the feeling irritates him just under the surface of his skin, that his chest actually clenches achingly when he catches her eye from across the room a few times, but sees that he isn't close enough to touch her. It's an intense feeling, one he's never felt anything like before and he thinks that maybe his mother and Peter are both right. Maybe he has found Her.


	9. I Like Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura laughs at her baby brother's (predictable and very mature - note the sarcasm) reaction. "Well, I like her."

It's been so long since Derek last dated anybody. Too long. So when Laura hears the news from Cora - who first hears it from (of course) Scott - she makes a mad dash up the stairs. She's standing in her brother's open bedroom in less than five seconds, a wide grin slapped across her face as her gaze settles on him.

Of course, Derek knows she's there. Because he's not deaf (far from it) AND she's not exactly subtle, OR tactful (while he's thinking about it) at the best of times. On purpose. Obviously. He simply ignores, though, her as he tries to decide on which shirt to wear. He ignores her as best he can, and he really does do well, for a few moments anyway. He can practically feel the buzzing air around her, let alone smell the excitement rolling off of her. He sighs, finally dropping both shirts to his bed and turns around to face her. "Not that I even have to ask, but - what do you want?"

Laura arches a brow. "Really, Der-Bear?" She purposefully puts emphasis on the nickname, knowing exactly how much it winds him up. "You REALLY wanna play THIS game? With ME?" She only grins when he glares at her. "You know I always win, lil' pup'."

"Leave me alone. I'm NOT in the mood. And I told you NEVER to call me that!" Derek snaps and then with a huff, he turns his back on her again. And he's really not in the mood for this playground shit. He's already had Peter, and Cora, and his cousin; Harvey on his case about the whole dating thing, teasing him, annoying the fuck out of him. His mother is a little better, but sometimes even she can't help joining in with the rest of them. 'Stupid family. Stupid "so-called" family. It's not fair. Why the FUCK did I get stuck with being the middle child!? Ugh, and being a dude makes it so much fucking worse. Why, God? - Or, y'know, whoever the hell actually created us weres...'

Laura smiles fondly at the large, black Triskele tattoo sprawled across the middle of his back as she slowly shuffles over to him. From behind, she slowly wraps both her arms around his waist, hugs him tightly. She presses her face into the hard and heated flesh of his shoulder blade, inhales his familiar and comforting scent. "Come on, don't be like that."

"I'm serious, Laura." Derek let's out another huff as he throws another glare over his shoulder at her.

"And so am I." Laura slowly pulls herself away him, walks around to face him instead, wearing a serious, a rather stern expression on her face. "This is ME you're talking to." She shoots him a pointed (but mostly meaningful) expression. "Not Harvey. Or Cora. ESPECIALLY not Uncle Peter." She shoots him a look of disapproval, because while their uncle's heart is usually in the right place, he's not exactly known for his finesse. More like lack of therefore. "Or even mom. It's me."

Derek knows she right - she doesn't ever tease him or make him feel like an idiot. Kind of like Stiles. And now -

"You're thinking about Stiles. Again. I can tell - you go all dreamy-eyed over her pretty, dolly eyes. It's SO adorable!" Laura smiles smugly - because yeah, she also knows Derek better than anybody, even their own mother (and Alpha).

"What? Shut up! No, I'm don't..." Derek tries to shoot her another glare, but this time, he only ends up smiling and blushing like a total fucking fool. Except, he doesn't really care that much. Or at all.

Laura laughs at her baby brother's (predictable and very mature - note the sarcasm) reaction. "Well, I like her."

"Oh, really?" Derek seems both surprised and a little disbelieving as he narrows his eyes slightly.

"Well, yeah." Laura chirps with a broad smile. She's no Kate or Jennifer, in the fact that Laura hated their guts from the moment she laid eyes on them. "She's really sweet. And she's actually got a good sense of humour, like, a dude's sense of humour, but with more wit. AND she's NOT a hunter, who wants to kill us all in our sleep... Which is another good thing." She rolls her eyes and holds up her hands in surrender when his eyes narrow a little more. "I wasn't taking a dig at you - you KNOW I'm not THAT low - I was JUST saying."

"Okay, yeah, fine, whatever." Derek huffs before turning back to the bed. He's actually starting to panic a little now. He's supposed to pick Stiles up in less than twenty-five fucking minutes and he's nowhere even close to being fucking ready yet! "I don't even know what the fuck to wear! Why is this so hard!? I've been on dates before." But of course, he already knows the answer to that. Hell, thanks to Peter (the total fucking wereasshat) the entire fucking family now know, too.

Laura smirks smugly at him. "Since when do YOU care about your appearance?" Yeah, she knows the answer to that, obviously. And okay, she isn't cruel, like the rest of the family, but she's still his big sister, and she wouldn't be a very good or "normal" one if she didn't tease him at least a tiny, little bit.

Derek grits his teeth and throws her another glare. "Either help me or get the fuck outta my room." He hisses as he jaw tightens a little more.

"Yeah, okay, whatever, bro, that's never worked for you and it's not gonna suddenly start now, either. Move aside, bitchdick. Lemme see what you've pulled outta your bat cave." Laura merely rolls her eyes, discarding his usual underlining threat. The she wolf sighs loudly, places a hand on his shoulder and shoves him out of the way to inspect the shirts. "Hmm. No," She points to one and then the other. "And fuck no!" She huffs, glaring over at him. "Seriously, I know you think black is slimming, but you REALLY need a little colour in your life, baby brother." She shoots him a small, but clearly teasing grin. "It'll bring out those beady - I mean, PRETTY eyes of yours."

Derek simply glares at her again in response. And now, he begins to wonder if he should regret letting his older sister dress - HELP him.

+

Much to his surprised (and totally annoyed) approval, Derek doesn't end up regretting letting his big sister HELP him. In fact, he's delighted, because it's just one less stupid thing to worry about.

Laura works fast, and just like their mother, takes no shit when he tries to whine or bitch at her. She effortlessly picks out a baby-blue, button-up shirt (that he had hiding in the very back of his closet) to go with his formal pair of black jeans. Though, much to his utter dismay, she forces him into a real pair of shoes; real brown-leather, Italian Loafers. She also threatens grievous bodily harm if he even thinks of going near his grubby Converse or his torn Vans. Then, she forces him to (neatly) roll the sleeves up, just a little before reaching his elbows. For this, and with a broad grin, she insists that "girls LOVE guys with nice, big, strong arms! They TOTALLY think it's sexy!" And really, Derek can only really hope that tonight goes as well as their first meeting - on Halloween - already a week and a half ago now. And while he's never really too bothered by his appearance, he still IS bothered by what Stiles may think...

And that's exactly ALL that Derek can think of, especially as he walks up to her house and knocks on her front door without allowing himself to chicken-shit out. Thankfully, he doesn't have to wait too long, and he can't deny that he's relieved that it's not her father - and the Sheriff of the town - who opens the door. Although, certainly not as relieved and simply breath-taken as he is to see Stiles smiling brightly back at him.

"H-hi..." Stiles tries to keep her pulse in check as she quickly takes in his appearance. Although, she doesn't know why she even bothers when her heart begins to beat wildly just by seeing that dazzling grin of his.

"Hi." Derek knows he sounds utterly dumb right now, but he's a little too distracted to care or even really notice. She's wearing a pretty, little white summer dress that reaches just pass her legs and the only real problem he has with her wearing those ankles braces of hers is that he can't see actually properly see her legs. He's guy, not a fucking Saint, he can't help it if his eyes wander. He's also a werewolf. Which means that he's a man by mind, but only really truly a wolf at heart. Which only makes things all the worse for him, really. Or maybe better. IF he can get his shit together...

"I, uh," Stiles smiles sheepishly, a light blush crawling across her already rosy cheeks. "I hope you don't mind, the, uh - these..." She motions down to the bright, hot-pink (thanks to - stupid - Lydia fucking painting them - while Danny, the traitor, held her down) braces, her blush growing as she mentally curses it for doing so.

"'Mind'? What?" And now, Derek's just confused.

Stiles stares curiously back at him for a second. "Mind m-my braces, I mean." She hurries to get her words out, just vomiting words, because it's what she does when she's nervous. Or afraid. And it's also something she's really good at. "It's just that my friend - Lydia - she annoyingly insisted on giving me a total makeover when she heard I was finally going out on my first ever real date and oh, my fricking God! WHY did I just say that? Why can't I stop talking?" She glares pathetically up at him. "Why aren't YOU stopping me?"

Derek chuckles, grins almost goofily, because she's just THAT stupidly adorable, he thinks. "'Cause you're real cute when you're nervous. And don't be silly," He glances down to her legs and grins back up at her. "You look beautiful. In fact, you look perfect in whatever you wear."

"Um, thank you. Y-you, too." Stiles laughs only to cover the nerves bubbling away. God, she sounds like a total fucking idiot right now. But he's still not laughing at her, so she can take that as a good sign, at least.

Derek chuckles again and finally steps closer, closing the space between them. "We're just gonna go out tonight and have some fun. You've got NOTHING to worry about, okay?"

Stiles' eyes automatically flutter closed as he slowly leans down and places a short, but sweet kiss to her lips. She sighs contently, nodding lightly as he pulls away even slower. "O-okay."

+

[Meanwhile...]

"Okay, I got one." Scott pauses to take a swig from the bottle of Jim Bean's whiskey and settles his back against the log. "Favourite movie?"

"Hmm," Cora stares thoughtfully out into the forest, while just enjoying the sunshine warming her outstretched legs. "The Lion King... Yeah, I'm gonna have to stick with The Lion King."

Scott smirks as he hands over the bottle.

Cora rolls her eyes as she takes a few large gulps, but she can't help smiling. "Think whatever you want, but THAT movie is the first movie I ever saw and it is TOTALLY effing badass."

Scott chuckles and nods his agreement. "Well, it's an improvement on Stiles' scary obsession over Star Wars. I mean, at least I've seen The Lion King. Who HASN'T? Right?"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa... Back-the-shit-up -" Cora looks suddenly horrified with him. "You've NEVER seen Star Wars?" She looks completely bewildered now, but still mostly horrified. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Oh, God, not YOU, too." Scott huffs and rolls his eyes. "So, what? I never got around to it, alright?"

Cora scoffs loudly. "Have you been living in a cave for the past forever?"

Scott shoots her a pathetic glare. "Gimme that!" He huffs, snatching the bottle back from her. "And quit harshing my buzz!"

"Don't be pissed, Bambi." Cora smirks triumphantly to herself. 'He's way too easy,' she thinks all too smugly as he merely sends her another glare in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff next. ;)


	10. Werewolf Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What, like, with werewolf police or something?" Stiles' eyes widen, both surprised and amazed by the idea.

(Again,) Stiles is simply in awe, because it turns out that Derek's favourite food is also Stiles' food favourite, too: anything Spanish or Mexican. But even better than that, Derek seems to know the lingo, too, and Stiles' can't help noting just how (totally) very sexy the wolf sounds as he translates their orders to the waiter.

Derek hands the waiter back the menus, thanking him in Spanish and not thinking anything of it. It's only when he turns his gaze back to Stiles' that he notices her arching a brow, while also wearing a small smile. "What?" He shoots her an intrigued smile in return.

"You didn't tell me that you can speak Spanish." Stiles arches a brow, while trying not to blush, but also failing miserably.

"You never asked." Derek gives a casual shrug, but he can't help grinning - and rather proudly, because he can tell she's impressed.

Stiles' eyes narrow as she shoots him a playful glare. "Oh, so, THAT'S how it's gonna be, huh?"

"Yep." Derek chirps, grinning somewhat goofily, though, not caring in the slightest. Why wouldn't he? She's simply perfect.

"Okay. Fine." Stiles rolls her eyes, also, wearing a similar grin. "Do you speak any other languages that I should know about?" She asks with a light tease in her voice and a small.

"Yep." Derek chirps again.

Stiles waits for him to continue, only to instantly (pathetically) glare at him again when he doesn't. "Well? Which ones?"

Derek chuckles, clearly amused by her slightly impatient tone. 'Definitely sexy when she gets all flustered,' he thinks with a grin slowly spreading back onto his face. "Oh, only French, Hungarian, Romanian, Mandarin, Arabic, Turkish and - obviously - English... Well, American-English, I guess."

Stiles gapes slightly. 'Wow, he's smarter than me... I bet he's probably even smarter than Lydia! Crap! What if I'm too stupid for him!?'

Derek grins - the wolf within simply preening and proudly showing-off. "What about you?" He asks, genuinely intrigued. "Do you know any other languages?"

"Um," Stiles racks her brain as she tries to register all these hidden talents he seems to have. Like being a werewolf isn't enough. Ugh. "I know Polish, 'cause my mom was half."

"Polish, huh? Maybe you could teach me sometime soon." Derek shoots her a suggestive grin, but he's clearly only still teasing.

Nonetheless, Stiles' feels her cheeks heat up yet again. "I, uh," She clears her throat, trying desperately to play it cool. "I also taught myself German."

"You taught yourself?" Derek arches a brow at that, and he seems rather impressed.

"Heh, yeah..." Stiles' blush deepens as she averts her bashful gaze to her glass of wine. "I get bored real easy, and these days you can pretty much do anything online."

"Wow," Derek definitely impressed. "And here I am bragging." He grins when she glances back up to him. "It took my mother years to teach my sisters and I anything, and here YOU are teaching yourself. You must have a lot of patience and self-discipline." Something that even Derek still struggles, every now and then. Only Laura's ever really been the one with the greatest self-control, and from the very start, it just came naturally to her. Of course, he's jealous of that, but he's kind of also over it after all these years now.

"I guess so." Stiles' blush only deepens at his words, but she can't help smiling, too. "Then again, I guess I just learned to adjust. I mean, I was born this way, so it's not like I really know anything else."

"Yeah," Derek nods, though, he's also scowling slightly, like he doesn't actually quite agree. "But that doesn't mean you have to condition yourself. You don't have to limit yourself. I know it's nowhere near the same thing, but being born a werewolf, makes me more wolf than human, and my pack are only one of a few packs of born weres that can control themselves, that can live with the humans, side by side."

"What happens to the rest of them?" Stiles asks, looking slightly concerned.

Derek can't help smiling at the question she chooses. "As far as I know; they mostly just give up and go back to living in the wild. Sometimes some of them do lose themselves and turn "rabid" - as my uncle Peter calls them, but we also have a way to deal with them." He tells her, giving her honesty, because he sure as shit can't lie, couldn't even if he tried to.

"What, like, with werewolf police or something?" Stiles' eyes widen, both surprised and amazed by the idea.

Derek chuckles, he can't help himself, doesn't want to, doesn't even need to, because - duh - she's just perfect. "Yeah, 'kinda'." He chirps with another teasing grin.

Stiles shoots him another playful glare, while at the same time, trying not to melt inside as her mind flashes briefly back to the night they met.

Derek's grin widens. "There's a pack of Alphas - a sort of werewolf authority that keep tabs on our kind; keep us in line. And like my mother, they believe in protecting humans." He explains. "They call themselves 'the Cleaners'."

"Original. I like it." Stiles shoots him a small, but teasing smirk.

Derek rolls his eyes, but can't help smiling in amusement. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, y'know?" He teases right back with an arched brow.

"Actually, I think being a smartass beats using sarcasm." Stiles counters with a smug grin. She thought she'd be nervous as hell, a stuttering mess of a fool. But Derek's just - well, perfect. And he makes her feel - well, perfect. Well, almost anyway.

+

Stiles tries to pay for her own food, but Derek simply scowls at her, insisting that he's the one who asked her on their date. And she ends up letting him do so, even though she knows that's not his real reason. And while Stiles wants to be annoyed by the werewolf's rather old-fashioned ways, she's only melts a little more inside. He's a true gentleman, to the core and back and it's wonderfully refreshing from all of the idiot males she goes to school with. And especially when Derek thanks their waiter, again, in Spanish. It's like he does it on purpose that time, now knowing that she likes it. And, well, fuck - is it possible to be too sexy? Ugh.

Derek slides back into the driver's seat, closes the door and glances to her, wearing a large grin. "You wanna get some ice-cream? We can eat it, while we sit up at the lookout point, if you want?"

Stiles' eyes widen slightly in horror. "I am beyond stuffed, dude. You eat more than Scotty does. And that's something I never thought was possible. Even back when he was human." Her eyes widen a little more just for emphasis. "Seriously."

Derek's grin widens. "Hey, I'm still a growing boy." He frowns. "Or, y'know," He grins again. "Wolf."

"Um, what?" Stiles' eyes widen a little more as she gives his form a once over glance. "Dude, how much more growing do you need to go through? You're already huge!" And at that, her cheeks instantly redden, the moment she realises how that must have sounded.

Derek grins that magnificent grin of his, but chooses not to embarrass her any further. Besides, she's already doing a pretty good job of that herself, and he thinks it's funny as it is adorable. Which is a lot, of course.

"Ugh... I hate you." Stiles grumbles as she folds her arms across her chest. Her cheeks burn all the more as she tries to look at anywhere, but at him.

Derek chuckles. "I didn't say anything."

Stiles settles for ignoring her blush, for that is all she can do as she shoots him a playful glare. "You didn't have to. It was written all up in your eyebrows."

"What?" Derek chuckles again, clearly very amused.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but," Stiles grins goofily. "You kinda have awesomely expressive eyebrows."

"'Kinda'?" Oh, come on, he couldn't resist! And she makes it so easy. It's like it's simply meant to be... Like he and Stiles are...

Stiles rolls her eyes, but can't help showing her amusement with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Okay, so, no ice-cream." Derek huffs, shooting her a playful glare.

"Right." Stiles nods. "But what's this lookout point you were talking about? Are you talking about the cliff-side in the forest, overlooking the town?"

Derek nods. "Yeah. You know it?"

Stiles nods, smiles sheepishly. "Yeah, that's where Scott and I go to get away from everything."

Derek smiles faintly, nods again. "After my father died, for a long time, I had bad night terrors, and for some reason, I'd always wake up there. My mother found me the first time, but it was always Laura who I woke up to after that."

Stiles smiles softly, even though her chest aches sorely. "She seems like she has a good heart." Her smile widens a little. "She's really funny, too. Like, guy-funny, not stupid-chick-funny."

Derek chuckles at that. "Laura said pretty much the exact same thing about you. Weird."

"She did?" Stiles smiles at the thought.

Derek nods. "Yeah, she likes you, don't worry." He grins.

"What about your mom? Does she like me, too?" Stiles asks, all wide and hopeful, doe, amber orbs.

Derek's heart flutters as the dim light of the street-lamp catches her eyes, making them twinkling even brighter than usual. 'I -' "- She loves you..." He breathes out the words, still slightly in awe. He quickly shakes himself of his stupor, though, thankfully for him, Stiles doesn't seem any the wiser as she grins happily to herself.

"Great!" Stiles chirps, her hands clasping excitedly together. "I kinda love her, too." She blushes, smiles sheepishly again. "I mean, she's totally awesome, though."

And it's a good save, Derek thinks, smooth. Not. But at least it's true. His mother does love her. Almost as much as he does.


	11. Lonely Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, maybe we can just be lonely together." Derek chirps with another one of his dazzling, dizzying grins.

The next night, Stiles finds herself sitting in a beautifully - seriously, beautifully - decorated nightclub. With none other than Derek, of course. It's their second date in just a couple of weeks of knowing one another, and Stiles doesn't really know how he convinced her, because this really isn't her scene. Obviously.

She's been to a few nightclubs, mainly gay nightclubs, her friend; Danny has love with the bouncers at a few places around town, and he's always able to get Stiles and the others into their with the handy uses of their fake I.D. And Derek seems to know the owners of this club, even better, because they don't even have to wait in line.

Although, Derek didn't really have to convince her all that much, or at all. She was just happy he had asked her out again and agreed to it without so much a second thought. And she had dreaded it, going to this fancy nightclub filled with totally gorgeous people. But she hasn't regretted a single thing.

As long as she's with Derek, Stiles doesn't think she'll ever really give a crap about anything else.

+

"So, does your father know where you are tonight?" Derek asks, wearing a small, but mischievous grin.

"Well, he knows that I'm out with you..." Stiles trails off purposefully, wearing a mischievous grin of her own. "He thinks you took me to see a movie."

"Uh-huh," Derek nods, grinning knowingly. "Is that what he thinks or what you told him?"

"What's the difference?" Stiles grins back, arching a brow.

Derek chuckles.

"Um, so, I totally understand if you wanna run for the hills after this," Stiles bites nervously at her bottom lip, totally unaware of the wolf closely tracking her every moment. "But my dad wants to meet you. I told him that this was only, like, our second date and all, and he said that's okay, he just wants to meet quickly tonight when you take me home -"

"You're really cute when you're nervous." Derek grins when she blushes lightly. "Actually, you're really cute all of the time." His grin widens as her cheeks darken. "And it's fine. I don't mind, really. Besides, my mother's already planning to invite him to our famous Christmas dinner." He rolls his eyes, though, he's still grinning. "God help us all."

Stiles chuckles lightly. "I think he'd like that." She smiles brightly. "I'd like that, too."

Derek catches the slight sadness in her tone. "Where do the two of you usually spend the holiday?" He asks warily, though, with genuine, deep interest.

Of course he's interested. He wants to know every perfect little detail about her. The wolf simply demands it of him, though, the man has a little more tact and grace. He knows that they're meant to be together, but he also knows that it will take time before she could possibly feel as strongly as he does. And he doesn't mind waiting. Not for Stiles.

Stiles' expression brightens at his question. "Oh, we usually just wake up and then immediately roll over to spend with day with Scotty and his mom at their house. We have a good time, it's nice... And normal." She smiles sadly. "He never sees his dad, who - to put it as pleasantly as possibly - is a real jerk. And I know he's not dead, like my mom is, but it's still a sort of common ground we share, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know." Derek nods, understanding completely. "Until I met you, my sisters were the only ones that I could ever share that kind of pain with." He shoots her a meaningful, rather grateful smile for that.

"Yeah." Stiles sighs softly and nods. "It can get pretty lonely sometimes, huh?"

"Well, maybe we can just be lonely together." Derek chirps with another one of his dazzling, dizzying grins.

Stiles simply can't help the dopey grin that spreads across her own lips as she nods back in response, unable to do much else.

Derek's grin widens at her response. He can just about hear her heartbeat over all of the stupid loud music, and suddenly he's regretting bringing her somewhere so fricking loud. Ugh. "Hey, uh, do you want another drink?" He asks, motioning towards her empty, brown bottle.

"We've only been here for an hour," Stiles arches a brow at him, trying to hide another smile. "Derek Hale, are you trying to get me drunk?"

Derek's grin widens broadly. "Now, WHY would I do such a thing?" He asks, clearly humouring her, and - hell, yeah - flirting with her. She started it. Not that he's complaining. Like, at all. She seems a lot more comfortable around him than when they first met and he counts that as good progress.

"Hmm," Stiles puts on her fake thinking face. "I don't know." She glances back to him, grinning cheekily. "Why WOULD you do such a thing?"

Derek arches a brow back at her, and stares rather challengingly back at her for a few seconds. He scoffs loudly then, as he rises from his seat and slides gracefully around the table to her.

Stiles inhales sharply as he slowly leans down, her pulse ringing loudly over the music in her ears.

Derek places a hand over her face, gently cupping her cheek. He leans down, places a short, but rather heated and hungry kiss to her lips. He pulls aways slowly, briefly smiling proudly to himself as he watches her eyes, still closed. "If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting," He smirks smugly down at her as her eyes flutter open to land on his own. "I wouldn't need to get you drunk."

Stiles blinks wildly when he suddenly pulls away altogether. She stares after him as he makes his way back towards the bar, highly confused and mildly aroused. Ugh. 'Fucking werewolf.'

Derek smiles to himself as he somehow manages not to look back at her.

Stiles glares after the (incredibly sexy) wolf, and after a few moments, she loses him in the crowd and let's an annoyed huff before glaring (pathetically) down at her empty beer bottle.

"Well, hey there, cutie-pie."

Stiles jumps lightly in her seat, glances up just in time to see a rather stunning, and slightly older brunette sliding gracefully into the booth, opposite her.

The woman smiles seductively, as she rests her arms up either side of her. Her low-cut tank-top matches the colour of her bright red lipstick, her skin is soft-looking and milky, flawless, as are her deep blue irises, and her teeth are slightly crooked, but still pearly-white and somehow utterly perfect. Just like the woman herself. Perfect.

"Uh, hi?" Stiles all, but squeaks.

"I'm Jennifer." Jennifer's grin widens, a small amount of amusement dancing in her eyes. "What's your name, sweet thing?"

"Stiles." Stiles gulps silently.

Jennifer arches a brow, looks mildly intrigued. "That's a weird name." She ponders for a moment, another grin then spreading across her lips. "I love it." Her grin widens even more as she glances briefly down under the table. "And I totally dig your braces."

"Um," Stiles feels her cheeks heating up lightly. "T-thank you."

Jennifer glances around, then smiles back at the teen. "This isn't really your scene, is it?" There's no malice or teasing in her voice, nor her expression. Although, she doesn't particularly look all that genuinely intrigued, neither.

"Uh, n-not really, no." Stiles admits, seeing no reason to lie. It's not as if she wants to be hit on, here. She likes girls, too, sure, but now she likes Derek. Like, a lot. Like, seriously, A LOT... Damn...

"Are you here with anybody?" Jennifer arches a brow, this time, looking genuinely intrigued. "I mean, a pretty girl, like you," She grins again when the teen blushes. "I bet all the boys are fighting in line for you..."

Meanwhile...

Derek quickly shoves the change back into his pocket and grabs the two beer bottles before pushing his way back through the crowds. As he heads closer, however, the table comes back into view. His grin slowly falls then, his eyes widening as his eyes land on HER...


	12. Down, Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Down, boy." Jennifer teases, her smirk only growing. "She knows I was only joking around," She glances over to the teen. "Right?"

"You'd be betting wrong, then." Stiles chuckles quietly, lightly amusement, though, still nervous. "I, um," She glances around briefly, desperately trying to spot the werewolf, but failing miserably. "I am actually here with someone tonight, though."

"Yeah," And suddenly, from out of nowhere, Derek's standing right beside Stiles, though, he's facing Jennifer. "She's here with me."

Stiles glances up to the wolf, frowning in confusion when she sees that he's glaring at this Jennifer chick.

Jennifer, too, glances up to the wolf, a smile slowly crawling across her red lips. "Derek Hale." Her smile widens, her dark blue orbs twinkling. "Well, what a delicious sight for sore eyes you are."

Derek's jaw tightens, his glare darkening. Like the bitch just "happened" to run into him. Like he believes that for a second. Pff! The fuck he does!

"You know Derek?" Stiles is oblivious, though, only to a certain extent. She glances somewhat curiously between the two now.

"Know him?" Jennifer smirks rather wickedly, answering the teen with her eyes still glued to the wolf. "Hmm, I guess you COULD say that..."

Stiles heart drops a little upon hearing that. "Oh." She nods, forces a polite smile, but doesn't dare look up at the wolf. "Right."

"Oh, Derek," Jennifer chuckles, shaking her head. "Really? HER?" She laughs again. "Talk about cradle-robbing. For crying out loud, she's barely out of diapers." She glances to the teen. "Or is she even ever?" She smirks as she motions down to the braces. "All I'm saying is that you COULD have chosen someone who CAN wipe their own ass. I mean, she can't even walk."

Stiles is used to it, she really is. But for some reason, this woman seems to get under her skin without even trying all that hard. Any other time, she would calmly tell said person who was being rude to her to go fuck themselves. She tries to open her mouth to retaliate, at least defend herself, but she suddenly freezes instead. Though, her heart is beginning to thud heavily, aching in her chest, and not a good kind of ache.

Nonetheless, it's Derek that retaliates, and surprises Stiles, yet again. He let's out a low, but beastly snarl, instantly reaches out and grabs the huntress by the throat. And he's also completely uncaring that he's now drawn the attention of a few of the people around them.

Stiles' eyes widen, but so do Jennifer's. Because it seems she may have underestimated this wolf. Or more importantly, WHO she was insulting in front of him. Not that Stiles knows, no, she's still completely clueless, but in that moment Jennifer's realising what the hell just happened.

"Derek, stop." Stiles breaths out, her trembling fingers wrapping around his free arm. She's not afraid of him, that's not the problem. She's just shit scared that he'll shift in front of all of these people. Even if most of them are completely wasted.

Jennifer's confident again when she realises that he won't follow through with his threats, not while SHE'S with him. She smirks smugly as she feels his grip slowly loosen, though, he doesn't let her go, not just yet.

Derek let's out another snarl when he notices her expression, his grip on her neck tightening again.

"Down, boy." Jennifer teases, her smirk only growing. "She knows I was only joking around," She glances over to the teen. "Right?"

"Don't EVER speak to her!" Derek growls out as he shoves the huntress away, though, he does finally let go of her. "Don't even LOOK at her!"

"Derek, please, stop." Stiles scowls at him, now somewhere between confused and rather embarrassed. Yeah, because she REALLY needs ANOTHER shitting reason for people to fucking stare at her!!

Derek hears her, he does, he swears he does, and he also swears that he really wants to listen to her. But the wolf is also a little too preoccupied with a certain threat. He knows she'll come after Stiles now, because he's not stupid. He saw the look in her eyes as they drifted between he and his mate, he knows that she knows.

"You should really listen to your girlfriend." Jennifer states calmly as she straightens her tank-top out. She then grins back up at the wolf.

"And you should really leave before the rest of my pack find out that you're back." Derek threatens, his glare only deepening.

Jennifer chuckles, clearly not worried in the slightest. "Whatever." She shoots a small smile Stiles' way before glancing back to the wolf. "I'll see both of you lovebirds REAL soon..." She starts to turn away, sending one last smirk over her shoulder before slowly disappearing back into the crowds.

Stiles glares after the woman, then glares over to the wolf, who's still glaring after her, too. She let's out an annoyed huff, then grabs her cane from the booth before hauling herself up onto her feet.

Finally, Derek seems to snap out of his stance. He immediately turns to face her, frowning when he sees her standing. "Where are you going?"

Stiles uses one hand to support herself on the booth's table, the other gripping the cane. She glances up at him with a slight scowl before answering. "Home."

"What? Why?" Derek's eyes widen, both panic and disappointment etching onto his face.

Stiles merely shoots him an "are you fricking kidding me?" look.

Derek sighs loudly, defeated. He obviously feels guilty for Jennifer's foul words, but he's also guilty over his own actions now. "Stiles, I'm sorry. I -"

"It's fine." Stiles says, trying, but failing to not sound so dismissive. She can't help it, she's just not in the mood for, well, anything right now.

"No," Derek scowls, looks slightly annoyed. "It's NOT fine. God, Stiles, I -"

"Look, can you just," Stiles purses her lips, biting back the tears now spraining her eyes. "Can you just take me home? Please?"

And even though he wants to, Derek doesn't have it in his heart to go against her wishes.

+

They ride home in silence. At least, until Derek can no longer take it anymore. "Look, about Jennifer -"

"It's fine." Again, Stiles dismisses the matter. "You don't have to explain or apologise to me. I don't need to know about all of your ex-partners, and to be honest, I don't really want to, either."

And while Derek thinks that she is even more perfect for this, he still also can't help the ache in his chest. Because it's definitely NOT fine. She hasn't even looked at him since they left the damn bar. He knows she's upset, no matter how much she'll deny it and it feels like it's fucking tearing his innards apart. "No, it's NOT fine, Stiles! Just STOP saying that it is!" And yes, he snaps finally, but he can't help that, either.

Stiles finally, however, does look at him, though, her eyes are widened slightly in shock of his sudden outburst. It's also the first time he's ever shouted at her, which freaks her out a little bit. Although, she still doesn't feel afraid of him. "I'm used to crappy stuff like that happening." She replies eventually, though. "And if you wanna stick around, then you'll just have to get used to it, too."

She says it so casually that it sets Derek off again. "No." He replies through a rather low, defiant growl. "No, I won't get used to it! And you shouldn't have to, either!"

"Yeah, well, that's life." Stiles shrugs.

"No, it's bullshit." Derek shoots her a stern look. "Bullshit you don't have to take."

"I don't TAKE it," Stiles glares at him, clearly offended. "I ignore it." She states snootily. "Mostly..."

Derek sighs, slightly defeated. "That's NOT what I meant." And now, he just feels guilty again. And stupid.

"What am I supposed to do?" Stiles asks, arching a brow as she stares expectantly at him. "Go bat-shit-crazy everytime someone so much as looks at me wrong?"

Derek scowls defiantly again and nods. "Yes."

Stiles rolls her eyes at his blunt response. It's like teaching Scotty to control his wolfy anger issues all over a-fricking-gain! And okay, she IS kind of touched over how protective this wolf seems over her. But she's still pissed off. Mostly with that Jennifer bitch. However, Derek's little public showing didn't help, neither.

A few minutes later then, when they pull up outside of her house, Stiles waits as patiently as she can as the wolf parks and rushes over to her door. "Thanks." She mumbles, even manages a small, but gracious smile as she grabs onto his outstretched arm and hauls herself up.

Derek forces a smile, because he knows she pissed off, if not, upset. And he just doesn't know what to do with himself now. He feels a little awkward, sensing that she's now less comfortable being around him.

"It's cool, I can take it from here."

Derek frowns, slipping an arm around the back of her waist when she goes to pull away. "No, it's fine. Let me walk you to your door, at least."

Stiles let's out a quiet huff, but finds herself nodding anyway. She doesn't mean to act like such a bitch, but she just wants to go up to her bedroom (alone) and scream and cry into her pillow. Yeah, she's not proud of her technique, but at least it helps. Somewhat anyway.

So, Stiles let's Derek slide an arm around the back of her waist, let's him lead her down the garden pathway. And her father's timing couldn't be any worse, she thinks as the front door suddenly opens to reveal the Sheriff standing there.

"You're early." John arches a brow when he notices the rather downtrodden mood of his daughter. "What happened?" He asks absolutely immediately after.

Derek visibly gulps, but Stiles ignores him as she glances towards her father and answers. "Nothing happened. Relax, old man." She rolls her eyes, the lying coming easily to her. She's not a bad person, she's a fricking teenager.

John notices the look of relief on the younger man's face, his eyes narrowing slightly as he glances between them both. "I'm not to old to put you across my knee, y'know?" He arches a brow again, this time looking rather amused.

And Derek, he instantly recognises that's where Stiles gets her comical (adorable) facial expression from. As well as her bright whiskey orbs and mousy brown locks.

Again, Stiles rolls her eyes, but there's a touch of humour in her own expression now.

"So," John clears his throat, turns his full attention back to the younger male. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your new friend?"

Stiles mentally curses, outside, forcing on a bright smile as she nods. "Dad, this is Derek Hale." She forces another smile to the wolf. "Derek, this is my dad; Jonathan Stilinski."

John wrinkles his nose. "Never call me that. Oh, and don't bother with the whole "sir" or "Sheriff" crap, either. I get enough of that at work." He says to the younger male as he holds out a hand. "Seriously, when the badge is off, it's just 'John'."

"Nice to meet you, John." Derek smiles somewhat awkwardly. Usually, he's good with talking to, well, anyone. But right now, he's more concerned with Stiles. And right now, he can sense that she doesn't exactly want to be near him. It makes the wolf whine and scratch just under the surface of his skin, like a frustrated dog digging at a closed door.

"Hey, uh, there's a game on right now, and Stiles told me that you like baseball." John smirks, even Derek can't help smiling to himself when Stiles blushes a deep shade of red, while glaring at her father. "How 'bout we all sit down for a couple of beers?"

"Uh," Derek doesn't want to be seem rude, but he can also sense that he should probably leave. "I -" He pauses, glancing over to Stiles.

Stiles sighs quietly before nodding. "But I have a couple of conditions," She narrows her eyes over at her father.

John looks highly amused, but he knows better than to NOT humour her, at least. "Okay." He nods, waiting for her to continue.

"No embarrassing stories about me, ever." Stiles shoots him a pointed glare.

John chuckles, but nods again. "Okay. What's the other?"

"I want a REAL beer." Stiles huffs, shooting him another pointed glare. "None of that route beer crap."

John rolls his eyes, but can't help smiling along with Derek, who's secretly trying not to laugh at their interactions. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, fine."

Stiles' face instantly lights up, and Derek? Well, he simply has to remember how to breathe properly again because of it.


	13. A Werewolf Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm really sorry," Derek scowls at himself, takes a small step back from her to give her some space, even though it makes him itch to be nearer. "It's just a werewolf thing. I really didn't mean to freak you out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I still haven't forgotten about this! :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading!

As Stiles grabs herself another Twinkie (because she feels like treating herself after tonight's - pretty much - disaster) from the cupboard, she smiles fondly upon hearing both her father and the werewolf arguing over the game. The two men have been stuck on the couch, their eyes glued to the television for the last hour or so now.

And to Stiles, it feels normal, and nice. Something she doesn't get to experience all that often.

And although Stiles is also still (kind of) annoyed with Derek for (pretty much) embarrassing her by making a scene back at that nightclub, she also can't help feeling rather touched by the wolf's genuine protectiveness and anger. Both were over and for her, and she'll let him know that, sure...

When she's done being pissed off, that is.

Stiles is thankful for the sudden interruption of her thoughts. Even in her mind, she fricking rambles and she's sure it can't be normal.

"Genny-kins!? You in the kitchen right now, baby girl!?"

Stiles is less grateful, however, at the horrid realisation that her father has dared to use his stupid baby nickname for her. Especially when he fricking swore on her XBOX! Ugh! And now, to make things just that perfect amount of worse for her, she can hear that stupid (stupidly handsome) smug-shit wolf cackling from the living room. 'Stupid wolf. Stupid dad. Stupid male gender.'

"Stiles!?" John's voice is now somewhere between questioning and irritation. "You hearing me!?"

"Oh, yeah. She's definitely hearing you, alright."

Stiles sends a deadly glare (through the kitchen wall, but it still counts, because she'll tell him about it later) at the wolf when he chuckles again. "Yes, Jonathan," She puts the emphasis on his full name, just to get her point across (and obviously get her own back.) "I'm hearing you crystal clear. I was just choosing to ignore you. Well, until you addressed me by 'Stiles' anyway. Or at least 'annoying brat'." She smirks knowingly. "'Cause... Y'know... You know love THAT one... It's definitely one of - if not - your favourite... You've even said so yourself... To my face... Many, many times over the years..."

John let's out a frustrated sigh, but obviously, he wants his beer more than anything else right now. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry... Stiles." He let's out an impatient huff. "You happy now, little Lordess Forte Roy?"

Stiles rolls her eyes, though, unable to help it when her smile widens. "Yes." She grins triumphantly to herself. "Yes, I am, old man."

"Great. Now, be an angel and bring in another couple of beers, please?" John asks pleasantly, but clearly through gritted teeth now.

Stiles smirks smugly, knowingly. "Yeah, sure! One sec'!" She grips the counter tops, slides along them for support over to the fridge. She grabs another three beers, shoving the first bottle and her Twinkie into her hoodie pocket. As she struggles to find room for the other two bottles, the werewolf appears in the kitchen doorway.

Stiles doesn't notice him for a moment, and Derek smiles to himself at how utterly adorable that annoyed frown shrewn across her face really is. "Hey." He tries not to smirk when she jumps, almost dropping the bottles, though, when she glares at him he can no longer help himself. "Sorry."

"No, it's cool." Stiles sighs loudly in defeat, ignoring the fact that he doesn't seem all that sorry, but rather amused. "I should really get used to it anyway." She shrugs casually. "Y'know, what with Scott being a were-ninja, too."

Derek chuckles quietly. "A were-ninja?" He arches a brow, a rather thoughtfully considering expression upon his handsome (like, seriously? Holy fuck!) face. "Laura's definitely gonna love THAT one. And I'll bet, almost as much as she loves the whole "Peter-is-a-creeperwolf" thing." He chuckles, and gives a nod of his own approval.

Stiles rolls her eyes, but again, she can't help smiling. "Well... He kinda is." She smiles sheepishly, her heart and stomach fluttering in rhythm with one another as his pretty laugh fills her ears once more. 'He really does have a pretty smile... And pretty teeth... And pretty eyes... Hell, he's a fricking Greek God in human form! Or - y'know - Wolf God...' With a (what she thinks anyway) is a mental, dreamy smile - "Yeah..."

"What?" Derek arches a brow, slightly confused. Although, there IS a small glint of mischief in his stupid (pretty) emerald jewels.

Stiles' eyes widen slightly. "Um... Nothing. Just thinking... A-about homework." She mentally curses herself, her cheeks flushes from her near-outburst. 'God! SO embarrassing!!'

Derek somehow manages to bite back a smug smirk. "Need some help?" He asks, motioning to her handful.

"Oh," Stiles blushes, mentally curses herself for doing so. "Uh, yeah... Thanks."

Derek simply sends her a smile, one that makes her heart flutter and damn - he can SO hear it! He walks over to her, takes the two bottles from her and holds them in one hand as he offers her his other.

"N-no," Stiles' cheeks redden a little more. "I can do it. B-but thanks."

Derek frowns, looks slightly confused. He glances down, catches a glimpse of her braces before he remembers. "Oh... I, uh..." He smiles sheepishly then, feeling he's own cheeks flush a little, too. "I just, uh... Well, I-I wanted to hold your hand..." He flushes even harder, and the stuttering isn't helping, neither! "I... I like being near you... Like... A lot..." He sighs loudly in defeat before deciding to just blurt the rest out. "Whenever we're touching, or whenever you're even just nearby, I... It makes the wolf inside of me feel calm and... And safe." He realises that his words may be a little too much too soon, but he's really fucking trying here. Trying to give her something real, WITHOUT making her scream and run away from his as fast as possible. The very thing he dreads the most, in fact. Secretly, of course.

Stiles is at a slight loss of words now. Which really IS a rarity since... Well, since "forever".

"I'm really sorry," Derek scowls at himself, takes a small step back from her to give her some space, even though it makes him itch to be nearer. "It's just a werewolf thing. I really didn't mean to freak you out."

"Oh, no, I -" Stiles shakes her head, smiles faintly, because she can't help feeling oddly warmed by his previous words. "I mean, it's a little, um... Intense?" She laughs nervously. "B-but I-I get it, I really do. S'not weird, not really... A-at least, it doesn't feel weird... To me..."

Derek smiles lightly - and maybe there is hope for him here after all. "Really?"

"Really, really." Stiles smiles and nods. "Y'know, Scott said that my scent comforts him almost as much as his mom's does." She grins widely. "He's literally, like, my brother from another mother."

"He cares for you like you're his blood. He's a real good pup'." Derek's smile widens as her fond grin over the younger Beta. Again, she's perfect, he thinks - so family orientated, driven, defiant, and caring beyond the point of putting others before herself. That last one bothers him, but he's not sure if he should do anything about it. At least, not YET anyway...

+

[One Hour Later...]

It's almost midnight, and Stiles knows that the only reason she got away with being out so late is, because her father was suddenly called in to investigate a (apparently real bad - she made Derek listen in, obviously) car crash.

Now, Stiles doesn't really know all of the details. However, this crash may indeed be connected to whatever the heck it was that Scott called her over to his house so urgently for. But it's not like it would be unexpected. Because she also knows that a lot of crazy shit happens in this crazyass town.

"Scott!?" Stiles calls out to him as she and Derek enter his house.

"I'm in the living room!"

Stiles frowns at the rather odd behaviour of her friend - he also sounded a little off on the phone. Nonetheless, she grips her cane and hobbles her way through to the living room with Derek trailing closely behind her.

Scott stands there in the center of the room, already facing them.

"Hey." Stiles offers a brief smile. "What's wrong?" She asks, now a little more concerned as she notices the rather uncomfortable - if not, slightly pained expression.

"Are you hurt?" Derek asks, also looking a little concerned. "I can smell your blood." He notes as he rakes his eyes over the younger Beta.

"Um..." Scott looks rather awkward and embarrassed now. "Yeah... Kinda..."

"Kinda?" Stiles arches a brow, now looking slightly annoyed. "What the hell does THAT mean?"

"Um..." Scott sighs loudly in defeat before slowly turning around to finally reveal his little problem to them.

Stiles eyes trailing quickly down to thin piece of wood sticking out of her best friend's left ass cheek. Her eyes then widen immediately. She's sure in the back of her mind (somewhere) that she should be laughing her damn "ass" off at the mere sight. But all she does is panic instead. "Oh, my God!"

"What!? Is it really that bad!?" Scott's eyes widen in alarm, too, as he turns his head to face her.

"Yes!!" Stiles gapes, stares incredulously at him. "Dude... There is an ARROW stuck in your ass!"

"It's not IN my ass!" Scott shoots her a pointed glare. "It's in my ass CHEEK!"

Derek merely stands between the two best friends, watching, while wearing a highly amused smirk.

Stiles let's out an annoyed huff - because for crying out loud, it's like talking to a damn brick wall sometimes. "Okay," She takes a deep breath to calm herself down. "Okay, did you maybe try pulling it out?"

"Well, yeah. But... But what if I bleed to death!?" Scott's eyes widen in horror at the mere thought.

Stiles shoots him a incredulous look. "Right. I can't believe I need to remind you that - you're a werewolf, douchenozzle!" She snaps, shooting him a pointed look. "You'll already be healing while it halfway out... Duh."

Derek's smirk only widens. '"Douchenozzle." Screw Laura! I'm keeping THAT one for myself.'

Scott pouts as the realisation of that fact hits him all over again. "Oh, yeah..."

Stiles rolls her eyes at the dopey grin he gives her, while trying to fight back an amused smirk.

"Well, c-can YOU pull it out for me?" Scott shoots her his infamous puppy expression.

Stiles looks away instantly. "Oh-ho... No... J-just... Just no. No... Fricking... Way, dude." She protests rather strongly. "You know I'm no good with this type of shit."

"Fine." Scott huffs, glaring at her once again. "No need to be a dick about it."

Stiles merely rolls here eyes at his grumblings.

"What? You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek arches a brow, looking all the more amused. It usually annoys the heck out of him when people are squeamish, but (not-so surprisingly) he finds that she makes it completely adorable.

"Um, no." Stiles scoffs, shoots him a clearly offended look. "But I MIGHT at the sight of my best friend's bleeding asshole!"

Derek simply grins, only just biting back a chuckle.

"I told you - it's NOT in my ass!" Scott whines, wearing a pathetic glare.

"Oh, will you just shut up!?" Stiles barks back, though, still trying very hard not to look at his blood-soaked jeans covering his bleeding backside.

Scott sends his so-called best friend another glare, though, it comes across as more of a pout this time. And of course, he can't help grumbling out, "YOU shut up..."

Stiles shoots him a murderous glare, which instantly shuts him up this time.

With an over-dramatic sigh then, and an all-too smug smirk, Derek reaches forward. He quickly grips the arrow, then finally yanks it out before the younger Beta has any time to react.

"AAAHHH! HOLY..."

...Until right afterwards, that is.

"You... SUCK, dude!" Scott grits out his words, his claws digging into his tightly balled palms and drawing small amounts of blood.

Stiles slowly cracks open her eyes after having wincing and cringing through those horrid few moments.

"Yeah... Sorry, pup." Derek winces slightly, too, though, he feels sympathetic and a little guilty. He then lifts the arrow head up to his nose, and sighs in relief when he scents only the pup's blood. "Well, good news is that the arrow's not poisoned." He offers the youngster and assuring look. "You'll be okay in a few minutes."

Scott huffs, still pouting slightly, but nods anyway in acknowledgement. "Yeah, I can already feel it closing up."

"What - your asshole?" Stiles asks, while trying not to smile. Too much anyway. It's not her fault that sometimes she can't help herself... Okay, it is. But it's totally not her fault that Scotty is just so darn easy to wind up sometimes.

Scott sends her a deadly glare, to which Stiles' smile only widens into a smug-shit grin. He rolls his eyes at her, then turns his gaze back to the other wolf. "It, uh," He still seems a little uneasy about what happened. Hell, the entire night has been a fucking disaster.

Derek simply arches a brow to urge him on.

"It won't get infected, will it?" Scott finally asks.

"No. Don't worry, pup. It's not even NEARLY a big enough wound." Derek smirks lightly, clearly still amused by the whole thing. Although, he is concerned as to how the heck that arrow got stuck where it got stuck in the first place.

Scott let's out a loud sigh of relief upon hearing that. "Okay," He nods, smiles a little, too. "Okay, good."

"Good? Really?" Stiles stares at him as if he were insane. "You wanna explain just HOW you ended up with an arrow in your ass?"

Scott glares at her as he tries to protest that - "It wasn't in my -" Then thinks better of correcting her again when she shoots him a rather thunderous glare in return. He let's out a defeated huff - because he knows he can never keep anything from Stiles, not even if he wanted to. "Okay, fine... I got shot, okay?"

"...What!?" Stiles' eyes instantly widen in terror.

"Look, I didn't wanna make a big deal out of it. But I kinda panicked when I couldn't take the arrow out myself." Scott says, now looking rather embarrassed.

Stiles takes a quick deep breath to calm herself down again. "Okay." She nods, trying to take the level-headed approach. "Okay, just tell me what happened. From the beginning."

Scott nods limply before he starts explaining.


	14. Sexy WereGod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott silently creeps up behind her, looking over her shoulder at the phone. "Sexy WereGod, huh?" He let's out a soft snort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! It's been so sodding long!  
> Sad face.
> 
> Okay, I know we all hate Kate Argent or whatever - true, I hate her for all she's done to our poor Der-Bear, but still, you HAVE to admit she's pretty badass... And hott. Okay, I know, lemme have it just for even thinking any of that! And... Tough titty, 'cause Kate will be in this story quite a bit, and she will be NICE, for once. :)
> 
> Also, Allison doesn't exist. I loved her, but I just love Kira a little more. Sorry, folks. Don't hate?  
> Sheepish face.
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

As it turns out, Scott's story of how his night unravelled (and then majorly sucked ass) wasn't actually all that long.

He explains to both Stiles and Derek that he was on a date with Cora, and after he had walked her home, he'd (stupidly) made his way back to his own home through the forest, where he's attacked along the way.

Derek explains then, about hunters, and how most of them stick to their own code of only killing when they have to, but that sometimes a few of them turn rogue and do whatever they fricking want.

Scott's worried, and with good reason, because then, he explains what the hunter looked like.

A single hunter. A woman. Around her mid-twenties to early thirties. Long and wavy, dark brown hair. Piercing, cold grey eyes. And "actually quite hott, if she weren't such a bitch."

And it's then, finally that Derek's pales.

Even Stiles begins to dread her suspicions now.

Because of course, it's her -

Jennifer Blake.

The new "thorn" in Stiles' foot.

+

[The Next Day...]

"I'm so glad it's weekend, dude. I REALLY didn't wanna have to explain to people about why I'm walking like I've been fucked up the ass." Scott huffs as he rubs his ass cheek through his jeans.

Stiles let's out a highly amused snort. "You're disgusting, you know that?"

"I do." Scott grins, looking absurdly proud of himself. Typical.

Stiles rolls her eyes, but can't help smiling, still. And she's about to offer up some sort of comeback to his quip, when her phone vibrates against her chest. She quickly grips her cain tightly with one hand, using her other to fish her phone from her left bra-cup.

Scott wrinkles his nose a little as he silently watches her.

Stiles rolls her eyes at his expression before glancing down to see that she's received a text.

From: Sexy WereGod:  
'Good morning, gorgeous! ;)  
I'll be outside in 2 minutes.  
X'

Stiles can't contain the sappy grin that spreads quickly across her lips. Her heart begins to race in anticipation, the way it always (wonderfully) does whenever Derek's near her.

To: Sexy WereGod:  
'Ok.  
See you soon. :)  
X'

Scott silently creeps up behind her, looking over her shoulder at the phone. "Sexy WereGod, huh?" He let's out a soft snort.

Stiles let's out a loud gasp, turning to glare at the wolf in outrage. "Ever heard of privacy? You dick!" She hisses, hiding her phone away from his nosey puppy-dog eyes.

Scott rolls his eyes. "Oh, please! We used to bathe together! AND I still help you bathe sometimes!" He shoots her a pointed look. "We have no privacy!"

"Ugh!" Stiles grimaces, whines. "Just stop talking. There's a good boy now."

"Y'know, you COULD always get your "Sexy WereGod" to bathe you instead. S'no skin off MY nose..." Scott smirks far too smugly for her liking.

Stiles' grits her teeth as she glares back at him. "Seriously, dude... I WILL end you." She mutters in a low, clearly threatening tone.

"Okay, okay." Scott chuckles, shakes his head. "I promise I won't say a word." He shoots her a cheeky grin. "He IS big and buff, though, so I'll give you that, at least."

"Gay." Stiles mutters with another rolls her eyes, but only to pretend that she doesn't notice she's blushing, again. Like she always fricking does whenever Derek's name is even mentioned. It's fucking crazy, how he makes her feel, how much he makes her feel, and how quickly he made her feel it. But it feels right - and Lord, help her for sounding so cliché.

"Awh, right on time." Scott suddenly glances towards his living room window. "Your Mister Lover-Man's here." He sends a teasing grin back at Stiles, who only glares - while still blushing madly, of course.

+

[A Half Hour Later...]

Derek pulls the Camaro slowly to a stop, kills the engine and turns back to face the two best friends. "So, like I said; Kate's a hunter, but she's one of the good ones. You can trust her, I promise." He says, though, mostly aiming his words at the younger werewolf.

"Okay." Scott nods. "So, how do you know her?"

"She saved Peter and I from her father, a few years ago. His name's Gerard, real nasty piece of work. Probably one of the worst hunters ever." Derek explains, then smiles reassuringly when Scott's eyes widen in terror. "But don't worry, she killed him."

Stiles arches a brow. "She killed her own father? Was he really THAT bad?"

Derek chuckles. "I can also promise you REALLY don't wanna know the answer to that."

Stiles' eyes widen a little at that. "O-okay." She nods, manages a small smile. "No judging." - Because she's kind of terrified of this woman, before she's even fricking met her.

"Hey, it's all good." Derek reaches across the gears, places a hand over one of her own and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Kate's a real sweetheart. Aside from killing a few monsters, she'd practically do anything for just about anyone." He smiles. "And besides, you're human, so you've got absolutely nothing to worry about anyway."

Stiles' smile widens, because she actually does feel a little better. Though, maybe it's just the focus of his hand on hers taking her mind off of her fear. But whatever, it works.

+

[Five Minutes Later...]

Stiles' is rather surprised by how stunning the blonde is when she opens the front door. She's also surprised by how nice and normal this house - complete with a classic white-picket fence garden - actually is. However, she really is more - concerned? - with how perfect this woman really is. And the fact that it's not an act only makes things worse. Ugh.

"D-Dog! Good to see you, man!" Kate smiles, practically beams as she throws her arms around his shoulders, slaps his back a few times before pulling away.

"It's good to see you, too, K. It's been a while." Derek chuckles, nods as he smiles - practically fucking beams - back at her.

'D-Dog!? K!?' Stiles scowls, even if she thinks she's not, even if she thinks she smiling pleasantly on the outside. 'I am NOT jealous! ...UGH!'

"It really has." Kate nods. "So, who's the pretty one?" Kate asks, smiling innocently at the older wolf as she gestures towards the younger woman.

"This is Stiles." Derek chuckles, grins brightly towards her.

"Stiles, huh?" Kate smile slowly widens into a cheeky grin. "Slightly odd name, but whatever, it works."

"Don't even think about." Derek grunts out (somewhat) playfully as he narrows his eyes at the female hunter. Okay, so he's jealous. But at least he knows he doesn't need to be. Sure, Kate's rather promiscuous and overly-confident to the point of it sometimes bordering on arrogance, but he trusts the older woman just as he would trust one of his own. And that fact that his mother has been very close friends and allies with Kate's family also helps him to trust her, even with his life.

Stiles' eyes widen slightly, her cheeks flushing. A-fucking-gain! Both at this stunning blonde practically eye-fucking her and the way Derek seems to actually mean that glare he's giving his so-called friend.

Kate laughs, holds her hands up in surrender. "Nope, no thinking about anything." She promises, then smiles back at the younger woman. "Just admiring."

Derek rolls his eyes, but this time he can't help smiling in amusement.

"Hey!" Scott finally pipes up - nay - whines, while pouting rather childishly. "What about me? I'M pretty, too."

Both Stiles and Derek arch a brow at the youngest wolf.

Kate let's out another - annoyingly infectious - laugh. "No, you're really not." She grins when the wolf glares at her. "But you ARE just the cutest darn thing I ever did see."

Scott's annoyed expression instantly perks up, smiles and looks rather pleased by the compliment.

"He's seventeen. They both are." Derek notes, shooting her a pointed look. Although, he still can't help feeling amused.

Kate scoffs lightly as she glances back to him. "And yet you wanted me to back off of your new girlfriend." She states, then smirking all too smugly when he glares at her.

Stiles chuckles at that. Damn, she's already really beginning to like this woman. She seems like she has the same kind of (twisted) humour that Stiles shares with only very few people in her life. Scott, being one of them. And just recently Laura - as well as Derek, of course. Though, her father doesn't count, of course, because she got that humour from him in the first frigging place. So, it's totally his fault. Not hers.

"And I'm only twenty-nine, you dick!" Kate scoffs, glaring half-heartedly at her so-called friend.

Derek snorts out a laugh. "Yeah, keep trying to hold onto that. You'll be thirty soon enough."

Kate's glare darkens. "Do you want me to call Talia and tell her that YOU'RE the one who broke her favourite vase?"

Derek's smugness falters considerably then, his eyes narrowing into a glare to match the hunter's. "You totally would, as well." He grumbles, finally hanging his head in defeat.

"You know it, Balto." Kate smirks triumphantly. She sighs, plops down onto the couch and gestures for them to do the same.

"Oh, my God! Balto!? You know about Balto!?" Stiles eyes widen in utter excitement as she quickly manages to shove Scott out of the way to steal his spot beside the hunter.

Scott glares at his friend, huffs, then takes a seat on the opposite couch beside Derek, who merely smirks in amusement at the entire scene.

"Fuck, yeah, I do." Kate grins, perks up a little more. 'This girl's adorable. Seriously. And I LOVE the dorky pink braces.' She bites back a fond chuckle at her thoughts.

"Yeah, she's been through all of the dog jokes, and dog names for me already." Derek rolls his eyes, smiling fondly over at the hunter. "Balto's the only one I deemed cool enough to stick."

Kate chuckles and nods. "I guess 'Fido' and 'Lassie' were overrated." She jokes with a grin when the eldest wolf shoots her another (pathetic) glare.

"Oh, my God!" Stiles squeals, clearly thrilled by the new information. "You are BOTH officially awesome! Seriously! NOBODY fricking knows about that Balto!"

"You know it's a true story, right?" Kate asks, arches a brow, wearing a small smile.

"Uh-huh." Stiles nods eagerly. "I've read all of the books, the reports, the newspaper articles, and I've seen the movie - which I also loved!"

Kate grins. "And you gotta love Uncle Boris."

"Fuck, yeah, you do!" Stiles cheers, instantly notices how over-excited she's becoming. Maybe a little too much. She glances back at the boys, who are both staring oddly at her, smiles sheepishly as she mutters, "Sorry..."

Kate chuckles, clearly amused as is Scott, while Derek smiles fondly to himself. "So," She glances between the three of them, a serious expression finally growing on her face. "Derek, you don't usually come to me on a social call, let alone introduce me to new friends." She shoots him a pointed look before finally asking, "What's wrong?"

Derek sighs, decides to just say what he came here to say. Because he knows he can always just be straight with the hunter. "We need information on another hunter."

"Okay. I'm all ears, you know that. Spill." Kate nods, urges him to continue.

Derek nods. "If anything at all, what'd you know about Jennifer Blake?"

"Jennifer Blake?" Kate's immediate reaction is to scoff, both surprising and confusing the other three.

Derek only nods again.

Kate sighs, looks slightly annoyed before she speaks. "Well, for starters, that cheating whore owes me thirteen dollars."

"I'm sorry - you KNOW her?" Scott all, but exclaims, looking slightly alarmed, and also annoyed.

"Know her?" Again, Kate scoffs as she leans back into the couch. "We're old rivals."


	15. In the Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She shot him in his ass." Stiles giggles.

"So, Jenny's back in Beacon Hills, huh?" Kate sighs as she stalks over to her mini-bar and pours herself a brandy on the rocks.

"Yep." Derek nods.

"Awesome." Kate mutters sarcastically before knocking back the entire contents of her glass in one, big gulp.

"I take it you haven't heard anything." Derek huffs, defeated, for now anyway.

"Nope. Sorry." Kate shrugs. "But that probably just means she hasn't been back for long."

"How'd you figure?" Scott asks, looks merely curious.

Kate grins rather proudly. "NOBODY breathes in this town without ME knowing about it. I make it my business to know the ins-and-outs about everything and everyone. Plus, it helps that I'm real nosey."

"So is Stiles." Scott smirks over at his best friend.

Stiles merely glares at the teen wolf.

Derek can't help smiling at his mate as he explains. "Kate works for my mother. She helps keep the town's people safe."

"Uh-huh. Sounds like a riot. How's the pay on that?" Scott's smirk widens as the blonde shoots him a playful glare.

Derek chuckles. "Actually, it's not half bad."

"Could be better." Kate mumbles, bites back a smirk as she does.

"Oh?" Derek arches a brow at the hunter. "Well, if it's that bad, I can talk to her about -"

"No! Shut up! I was fucking kidding!" Kate snaps, glares at him when he smirks smugly back at her.

Stiles chuckles quietly to herself, earning a playful glare from Derek, while Scott rolls his eyes at the "sappy" couple. 'Ugh! Get me a bucket.'

"What did Talia say when you told you that the Evil Bitch Monster of Death is back?" Kate asks as she pours herself another drink.

"Uh..." Derek gives the hunteress a sheepish look.

Kate arches a brow. "You didn't tell her."

"What? Why not?" Stiles squeaks, looks a little surprised as well as utterly confused.

"Because," Derek huffs, looking very much like a little (adorable) child. "Jennifer's already done enough to my family. I wanna deal with this myself."

Kate scoffs. "Well, just so you know, if Talia finds out and asks if I knew, you know I won't be able to lie to her."

"I know." Derek nods. "I'm not asking you to."

"Good. AND I WILL tell her that you made me promise to keep my mouth shut." Kate adds with a sweet, though, clearly smug grin.

Derek rolls his eyes, but nods again. "Yeah, I know."

"Okay, good." Kate nods, obviously pleased. "Now, I'll talk to my contacts, see what I can shake loose about the whore, and then, I'll get right back to ya. How's that sound?"

"Thank you. Seriously." Scott shoots her a grateful smile. "You're a lot nicer than Jennifer."

Kate chuckles. "Yeah, thanks. But that's not exactly difficult."

Derek smirks in amusement at that.

"She shot him in his ass." Stiles giggles.

Scott glares at her. "It wasn't my - UGH!! Whatever!" He huffs in frustration, having finally given up on their earlier argument.

"It wasn't your ugh?" Stiles teases, grins innocently.

Kate chuckles at the friends, them reminding her of herself and Derek. "Yeah, Jenny's never had the best aim. That's one good thing about her, I suppose."

"So... He got lucky." Stiles' grin widens.

"Lucky!?" Scott growls. "Is THAT what you call it!? A little more to the left and she could've taken one of nuts! Seriously! I am NOT being dramatic here!"

Stiles scoffs, rolls her eyes. "You're ALWAYS being dramatic."

Kate snorts, grins over to the teenage girl. "So is Derek."

To which, of course, Derek merely glares in response.

Stiles can't help laughing along with the woman, while the two wolves sulk, pathetically, hilariously.

+

[Two Hours Later...]

Stiles tosses her cain onto her bed just before plopping down lazily herself.

Derek takes a moment to take in her bedroom, having been in here for the first time. He smiles when he sees one wall totally devoted to photos of her and friends and her parents, walks over to it. "Is this your mother?" He points to the one of a stunning brunette woman holding a (what he assumes by the bright whiskey eyes) baby Stiles.

Stiles nods, smiles softly. "That's her."

Derek nods, still smiling to himself. "She's beautiful."

Stiles' smile widens as she watches him, because she likes the way he says it like her mother is still here.

Derek turns around to face her, smirks when he notices one of the particularly large posters on the wall behind her. "Oh, God, another Tom Odell fan. Laura's literally in love with him."

Stiles grins brightly. "You're sister just gets even more awesome."

Derek chuckles, moves to stand in front of her as she reaches down to roll her pyjama pants up. "What're you doing?" He tilts his head, stares curiously down at her.

Stiles chuckles lightly. "You don't think I sleep in these things, do you?" She motions down to the braces covering each leg, from the ankles to her knees.

"Can I...?" Derek slowly crouches down in front of her, tries to hold onto a smile when he hears her heart flutter.

Stiles only manages a nod in response, her hands gripping the edge of the mattress either side of her in anticipation, and excitement.

Derek reaches forward, his actions slow as he gently tugs off the straps and removes the silly (pretty) pink braces. He places them neatly on the floor beside her right foot, her left still perched on his knee.

Stiles wiggles her stiff toes, goes to pull her foot away, but he latches his both hands onto it. She jumps slightly, surprised, but mostly trying to calm her racing heart.

"Does it hurt?" Derek asks, his voice soft, barely above a whisper.

Stiles barely suppresses a shiver as he rubs his thumbs lightly over her ankle. "All the time." She whispers back, unable to keep from getting sucked into his intense gaze.

Derek huffs quietly, clearly not pleased.

Stiles jumps again when he slides a hand a little further up her leg, let's out a tiny, surprised squeal before she can even think about stopping herself.

Derek immediately freezes, one hand now on her calf. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He shoots her meaningful look. "I'd never do that."

"I know." Stiles breathes, smiles sheepishly. "I trust you."

Derek can't help smiling at that, his smile widening slowly as he begins to take away what little pain he can.

"Holy fuck..." Stiles whispers, her eyes widening at the overwhelming sensation. "That's..." She gulps, staring at him in amazement. "Scott can't take that much. How're you doing that?"

"Practice." Derek wishes he could tell her the real reason, but it's not time yet. She'd still probably run a mile. "It also helps that I'm a born, not a bitten."

Stiles nods limply, feeling wonderfully docile, with the pain, she knows, goes the energy she was using to endure it. But still, THIS is something else...

"Better?" Derek asks, his gentle voice pulling her from her thoughts.

Stiles glances down at him, nods slowly as her heart begins to race even faster, even harder. She doesn't know where the sudden courage comes from, but before she can even think, her hand slowly rises, rests lightly over his cheek.

Derek presses his face into her soft palm, can't help it when his eyes flutter briefly. He knows he should stop before he goes too far, but his hand is already sliding up to her thigh.

Stiles leans forward, meets him halfway when he suddenly surges up towards her. His lips are on hers, in a searing kiss, smouldering and wonderfully suffocating. He crowds her in and she just loves it.

Derek hand slides up to her waist, his other moving to the back of her neck. He pulls her closer, moves his lips to scatter kisses around her face. His nose moves to her neck, ghosts over the flesh just below her ear, where her natural scent is strongest.

Stiles inhales sharply, her heart racing wildly as her arms slide over his broad shoulders of their own fricking accord.

Derek moves his lips back to hers in another heated kiss as he gently pushes her until her back is against the mattress. He knows he should stop, and he will, but he's still finding it increasingly difficult.

Stiles gasps softly when he slides a hand under her shirt, her skin prickling with heat as he grazes his fingers gently across her stomach.

Derek clearly misunderstands, pulls his hand back immediately. "Shit. Sorry." He pants lightly against her mouth, his forehead resting against hers.

"N-no, it's... It's fine. I was just kinda surprised, that's all." Stiles blushes heavily, smiles innocently.

Derek fights back the urge to smirk, because he's trying to be serious here. "We don't have to do anything. I mean, I don't want you to think that's all I -"

Stiles smiles, cuts him off with a shake of her head. "I don't."


	16. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh, Scott says you're having a bad day."

[Two Days Later...]

"No, she isn't! What!? Come on! Shut up! That's... No way, dude, I don't believe you!" Stiles exclaims, looks somewhere between completely surprised and utterly amused.

Scott huffs as he glares back at his so-called best friend. "I'm telling you, it happened. She fricking broke up with me, 'cause she's totally into Lydia, and apparently always fricking has been." He huffs again, clearly annoyed. "Like, what the hell is it about Red? Why does everybody love her SOOO damn much. She's really, really mean. She stomped on my foot the other the other day, just because I called her a whore." He scowls, looks much like a kicked puppy. "And she dated Jackson for three years, for crying out loud."

Stiles would laugh at the whole whore part, but right now she's just trying to process what he's saying. "So... Cora's gay? Like... GAY, gay?" She stares thoughtfully into space. "Huh... I did NOT see that one. I gotta say, I'm a little ashamed of myself for missing it... I... Hmm..."

"Stiles, be serious." Scott whines, shoots her a withering look.

"Oh, come on, Scotty! It's not the end of the world. You went out on ONE date. I mean, it's not like you were in love with her, right?" Stiles rolls her eyes as she adjusts her feet to get a little more comfortable.

Scott huffs again, but looks more defeated this time. "No..." He grumbles. "But I could have been."

Stiles rolls her eyes again, can't help smirking this time. She let's out a content sigh when he places his warm hands over both ankles, and begins to drain her pain away.

"How bad is it today?" Scott asks, looks as concerned as ever whenever he asks. And he asks everyday, bless him.

Stiles huffs out a bitter, little laugh. "Pretty bad. Yeah..." She then, smiles reassuringly at the wolf when he scowls. "But it's better now... Thanks, Scotty."

"No problem. Just glad I can help." Scott manages a small smile, grips her a little tighter and takes a little more, as much as he can. He pauses every few minutes to give himself a breath, because he can really fricking feel it.

"Maybe you should try again with Kira. I like her. She seems really sweet." Stiles says after a few moments of comfortable silence, the television on low volume in the background as the two of them are practically sprawled across her bed.

"Yeah, she's nice." Scott nods his agreement.

Stiles narrows her eyes slightly when she recognises the look on his (adorable) face. "But...?" She arches a brow at him when she gains his full attention.

"But..." Scott blushes lightly, smiles rather sheepishly, only confusing Stiles all the more. "I, uh... I kinda have a crush on Kate..."

Stiles' eyes widen at that, both shocked and surprised, but not knowing which to feel the most or even first. "I'm sorry, what?"

Scott's cheeks only redden all the more, his dark orbs downcast. "I know." He grumbles rather miserably. "I'm an idiot. I literally target the impossible." He huffs. "It's not fair. YOU get one date, and now he's practically your boyfriend. Ugh! This is JUST like when you bought the PS3 before me."

Stiles can't help laughing at that, loudly. Even if she's blushing like a fool simply because the word 'boyfriend' was used in association with Derek. Ugh. She's pathetic, she knows, okay? Shut up!

"You've always gotta be first just 'cause you're better than me!" Scott whines, pouts pathetically. "Like, I know I'm a dumb shit, okay. I mean, I have commonsense, I got street smarts, okay?"

"Okay." Stiles nods, tries to bite back a grin. "Bro', are you having a meltdown?" She asks rather seriously when he huffs loudly in frustration. "'Cause I gotta tell ya, I CANNOT deal with THAT kinda shit today. Today, YOU are MY rock." She jokes lightly, but she knows that he knows she really means it.

Scott takes a deep breath, nods as he massages his fingers into her skin to keep himself calm. "I'm good." He grins then, practically beams up at her.

"Dude," Stiles stares at him, slightly disturbed as she shakes her head. "I swear, you're like Jeckle and Hyde or some shit."

To which, Scott merely shoots her another pathetic glare. "Screw you, dude."

Stiles' grins at that. "Gay."

Scott chuckles, nudges her backside with his foot as he grumbles out, "Shut up, jackass."

+

[Later That Night...]

Stiles' is startled by the wolf tapping on her bedroom window when she looks up from the book she's reading, sitting comfortably on her bed. She narrows her eyes when he sends her a cheeky smirk through the glass before placing her book on her nightstand. "It's open." She tells him, knowing he can hear her perfectly.

Derek slides the window up, climbs through ever gracefully and closes it quietly behind him. He turns around to face her again, his lips automatically curling into a soft smile at the mere sight of her. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Stiles smiles back, unable to help herself. His smile's just so contagious. And really freaking pretty.

"Sorry, if I freaked you out. I know your dad's out, so I thought I'd make it easier, and then, you wouldn't have to get up." Derek explains, looks rather wary, like he's trying not to upset her. "Uh, Scott says you're having a bad day."

Stiles huffs, but nods. "Yeah." She can't blame Scott, and she doesn't. She's actually touched that Derek would come over just to see how she's doing.

"How bad?" Derek frowns, kneels down at her bedside and gently grabs one of her hands in his own to feel for himself.

Stiles gasps quietly, both at how warm and lovely his skin feels against her and at how wonderfully free she feels as she feels that pain quickly ebbing away.

"Damn." Derek mumbles, feeling the pain, too, his frown deepening as he glances up into her amber orbs.

"Yeah..." Stiles whispers, for that's all she can concentrate on getting out while he's touching her. And God, he's barely even touching her. Ugh. She's still pathetic, she knows, okay? Shut up!!

Derek stands up, crawls onto the bed beside her without ever letting go of her hand as he does so.

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Stiles can no longer contain herself. "So," She smiles deviously up at him. "Cora's gay?"

Derek puffs out a chuckle, typical Stiles, he thinks. "Yeah." He nods, then frowns. "No one saw it coming. Not even my mother - which she's kind of annoyed about."

Stiles laughs at this. "Yeah," She nods, too. "I said pretty much the same thing to Scott." She grins, then, mischievously. "Don't tell Scotty I told you, 'cause he'll totally kill me for this - but he totally has a huge crush on Kate."

Derek can't help laugh at that. "Yeah, I know."

"What!?" Stiles' eyes widen, then she frowns, "How did y -"

Derek smirks as he simply taps a finger to his nose with his free hand.

Stiles' narrows her eyes instantly, though, her glare comes across as more of a pout. "Didn't anybody ever tell you that it's against the superhero code to use your powers for your own personal gain?"

Derek's smirk widens. "Yep. I just never listen."

"Of course you don't." Stiles rolls her eyes, but can't help smirking, as well.

+

[Meanwhile...]

"Ah, Beacon Hills." Jennifer smiles contently to herself as she stands at the lookout point, staring down at the brightly lit town. "This town's got quaint. And the people?" She chuckles. "The waiter called me 'madame' - I mean, don't you just miss that?" She sighs, almost dramatically. "And the death rate?" She chuckles. "Well, gotta salute THAT." She grins. "We're going to have a grand, ol' time."

The man beside her let's out a rather beastly growl as he straightens his expensive-looking suit out. "We are here for one thing, and one thing only."

Jennifer huffs, but replies, "Kill the spark. Yeah, yeah. I get the bigger picture. Don't worry."

"Stilinski." The man let's out another growl as he practically spits the name venomously out. "I'm going to rip her spine from her body. I'm going to eat out her heart, and suck the marrow from her bones."

Jennifer arches a brow, then huffs out, "Great. Now, I'm hungry again. Thanks for that."


	17. Won't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I won't tell him." Derek says, and he does mean it, completely.

[Three Days Later...]

Stiles doesn't acknowledge the world around her, let alone notice the werewolf climbing through her window. Her left side is facing him as she sits on her bed cross-legged, and her hands are perched on either of her knees, while her eyes are concentrating on the floating pencil right in front of her face.

Derek stands there for a few moments, simply watches her. His eyes are wide with amazement, the corners of his lips slowly curling into a soft smile. Of course, his first thought should probably be along the lines of, 'What the fuck!?' or 'How did I not know about this!?' But he's simply to shocked right now.

Stiles inhales deeply, and the movement causes her peripheral vision to change, finally taking notice of her visitor. She jumps, let's out a surprised gasp at the sight of another there with her. And with her loss of concentration, the pencil instantly drops back onto the bed in front of her.

"Sorry." Derek mumbles, and only half means it as he shoots her a (clearly fake) sheepish smile.

Stiles shoots him a playful glare in return. "What're you doing here?" She asks softly, frowning curiously.

"What? I can't just come by to see you?" Derek asks with a pearly-white grin.

Stiles rolls her eyes, but can't help smiling, and blushing like a complete fool, obviously.

"I, uh," Derek stalks closer, perches himself on the bed beside her. "I didn't know you could do that." He motions towards the pencil still lying on the in front of them.

"Yeah..." Stiles smiles sheepishly. "To be honest, I've only ever told Scotty. Not even my dad knows." She chuckles nervously as she adds, "He'd probably kill me."

"I won't tell him." Derek says, and he does mean it, completely.

"Thanks." Stiles sends him a grateful smile, because she knows he's being sincere, somehow. It's weird, but comforting, so she doesn't want to question it.

"Uh, what -" Derek looks rather awkward, like he doesn't know how to say whatever he wants to say. "I mean, no offence or anything - but what are you?" He asks, tries not to stare so hard (in amazement) at her. "No, I don't mean that." He scalds himself as he continues to struggle.

And Stiles is simply having the time of her life, because for once it's not her who's rambling on like a total (adorable) fool.

"I just meant -" Derek huffs when he sees the look of amusement on her annoying (adorable) face. "Is it a gift?" He calms his flushed nerves and starts off simple.

Stiles shrugs. "I guess. I mean, I don't know if I was born with it. About a year and a half ago, around the time Scott was turned, I started researching some pretty wacky stuff along side the werewolf stuff when I was trying to help him. And I guess I just found magic kinda interesting. I've been working real hard for the last eight months, and Scott took me to see Deaton a few weeks ago, and apparently," She grins proudly. "I'm a real fast learner. See? I knew there was something I was really good at."

"You've only been doing this for a few months?" Derek's eyes are wide, and he looks somewhere between impressed and shocked.

Stiles giggles, unable to help herself for letting such an absurdly girly sound escape her. "That's the same face Deaton made when I told him that."

+

[Later That Night...]

Back at Mr. Compton's "shitty" lair - which was actually just an abandoned, old warehouse (how original) - Jennifer's ass is starting to ache from sitting in this stupid wooden chair for almost three fucking hours.

As she types away on her laptop, Compton lurks over her, let's out another huff as he grunts out, "Ms. Blake, talk to me."

Jennifer let's out an annoyed huff as she boredly replies, "Okay, check this out." She clicks the mouse-pad, leans aside so her can see the screen. "This town, this very street, is wired for fiber optics." She smirks happily at that. "Which is good for us. See, we jack in the T-3, uh, twenty-five hundred megs, per, we have the entire world at our fingertips." She grins up at him, her grin only widening when she sees that he wants to smile, but he's still holding back.

"I'm not sure I quite follow." Compton eyes her suspiciously.

Jennifer rolls her eyes, let's out another annoyed huff before explaining. "What I'm trying to say is that, for now, at least, we just stay local - where the humans are all jumping and the fruit is all ripe and shit. BUT we can STILL live global."

Compton arches a brow, still somewhat confused.

"I mean, y'know, sometimes, if you're like me, you get a good, ol' hankering for the blood of a thirteen year old Asian girl." Jennifer smiles deviously as she adds, "One night, I'm blood drunk, surfing the internet, and the next morning, she's there, waiting for me on my door step. It's just the way of the world now, and honestly, it's fucking awesome."

Compton rolls his eyes, and simply growls out in anger, "I only want the blood of the White Spark."

"Well, on that note," Jennifer slaps the laptop shut, finally stands and stretches her aching limbs. "Rumour has it that this town already had a spark before Stilinski. Well, it's not a rumour per say... His name is Alan Deaton. And he's very powerful. I've witnessed it... I mean," She smirks smugly. "He was no match for ME, but he put up a good fight."

Compton looks very interested in this other spark. "Oh, really?" He scoffs. "Well, we shall just have to put them both to the test."

"Okay... Yeah." Jennifer nods. "That's where I was actually going with that."

"I don't care if there are a thousand sparks, I will kill them all, one by one, until I find the White Spark!" Compton snarls out, his forever crystal-white orbs shining in fury.

"Whatever you say, big guy." Jennifer eyes him curiously, then, adds, "But can we at least eat first? ...I fancy treating myself to Thai babies. They're all cute, and they sound just like little pigs right before I snack their necks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter's a little short, but the next shall be much longer! ;)
> 
> Lemme know your thought?
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading!


	18. Claudia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Claudia," Mr. Compton practically spits the name out as his white orbs narrow into angry slits. "She's the one who did this to me." He says, motions to the horrid burn scars along the entire left side of his face. "She humiliated me, and then, almost destroyed me..." He grins sinisterly, snarls out, "And now, I'm finally going to get my revenge. Once I have her next of kin, I can revive the whore's spirit just so she can watch me tear apart her precious, little baby."

[A Few Days Later...]

"How sure are you on this?" Talia feels the need to ask, even if she can read this man like a fricking children's book.

Deaton smiles lightly. "I'm not actually sure on any of it, but it's a good possibility." His smile widens as he adds with an approving nod, "She COULD be the one."

"I'll talk to Derek, see if he knows anything." Talia says. "But I want to talk to Stiles, and sooner, rather than later."

Deaton frowns, notices the seriousness in her tone, one she rarely carries, these days anyway. "What is it? What's happened?" Because he knows SOMETHING is wrong. Or at least, not right.

"Do you remember Cyrus Compton?"

Deaton looks slightly surprised by the question, but nods. "The necromancer Claudia destroyed."

Talia sighs deeply, eyes tired, too, and filled with regret. "Well, I'm afraid she didn't quite managed the task."

"What -"

"He's back. In Beacon Hills." Talia let's out another tired sigh. "Kate's been hunting around for me. And she's discovered that Jennifer Blake is a vampire, and quite probably working with Compton." She explains, then adds, "And I fear, she's quite probably right. It can't be just a coincidence, that they both show up again, at the same time."

"We must tell John. He needs to -"

"No." Talia cuts him off, her voice soft, but her expression stern. "He already told us that he no longer wants any part in our world." She frowns, her heart aching for her late friend, her best friend. "And I don't blame him."  
+

[One Month Later...]

"So, just out of curiosity," Jennifer pipes up, mostly out of boredom, because for crying out loud, all they do is fucking wait. "What've you got against Claudia Stilinski and her retarded kid?" She rolls her eyes and snorts in amusement. "I mean, she's hardly a threat."

"Claudia," Mr. Compton practically spits the name out as his white orbs narrow into angry slits. "She's the one who did this to me." He says, motions to the horrid burn scars along the entire left side of his face. "She humiliated me, and then, almost destroyed me..." He grins sinisterly, snarls out, "And now, I'm finally going to get my revenge. Once I have her next of kin, I can revive the whore's spirit just so she can watch me tear apart her precious, little baby."

+

[Three Months Later...]

Stiles' eyes are wide, her breathing slightly erratic. "I don't know if I can do this, guys. I feel all giddy."

Derek can't help grinning in amusement.

Lydia rolls her eyes, let's out an annoyed huff. "Why're you such a school nerd? I mean, you don't give a shit when you break the rules in literally every other aspect of your life."

Danny has to chuckle at that. He shakes his head at how blunt the redhead is sometimes. But he adores it, finds it hilarious, too, obviously.

Stiles shoots the redhead a withering look. "Because I'm good at school. It's one of the few things I AM good at. And you're a lot smarter than me, so YOU should be on MY side on this."

Lydia merely rolls her eyes at that.

Stiles grips her ridiculously awesome purple and green Batman Joker (because she's just too awesome sometimes) crutches anxiously as she stares at the step separating her from the high school campus and the actual street just outside. "I mean, it's also the freedom, y'know?" She bites her bottom lip nervously, unaware of a certain werewolf tracking the delicious movement very closely. "As seniors, now, we can go off campus for lunch. It's no longer cutting! It's legal!" Her eyes light up, a gleeful smile finally gracing her face. "Hell, it's expected, now! I mean, it's, uh, it's a really big step for us. Like, we can't just rush into it and -"

Derek and Danny share a smirk when they notice Stiles going reverting back to her anxious state. Finally, the two rolled their eyes in unison before simply reaching either side of her, holding her under her forearms.

"No! No, wait! I'm not ready!" Stiles squeals as she goes deliberately ridged in their grasp. She clutches at her crutches desperately, glaring back at the two males. Her so-called friend and her so-called boyfriend. 'God, I'll NEVER get used to calling him that...'

"Stop being such a baby." Danny scalds her as they take her a few steps further down the street.

"I can't!" Stiles wails dramatically.

"You can." Danny argues, glaring back at her.

"See? You are." Derek gives her one of big, ol' cheesy grins - that always almost stops her fucking heart.

Honestly, he's going to be the death of her. And she couldn't be happier about that.

"B-but..." Stiles' eyes widen as they finally place her feet on the sidewalk. "But what if they changed the rules and we don't know about it!? I mean, what if they're just laying in wait to arrest me, and then, throw my ass in detention for the rest of my high school life!? It'll mar my beautifully unhindered high school record!"

"Oh, for God's sake." Lydia mumbles with a tired sigh.

"Stiles," Danny chuckles, shakes his head at the nerdy girl. "Just chill the fuck out before I bitch slap you."

Stiles purses her lips, glares at him. But only because she knows how much his girl bitch slaps actually fucking do hurt!

"Stiles," Derek steps in front of her, his eyes on hers as he reaches up to swipe away her fringe from her slightly sweaty forehead. "Breathe." He says in a soothing tone. "Just breathe."

Stiles nods, does as she told. And after a few seconds, it actually begins to work. Although, it may have something to do with getting lost in those amazing bluey-green orbs.

Derek smiles brightly as he slides an arm around her waist. He takes one of the crutches off of her, holding it in his free hand as he grips he securely.

Danny and Lydia follow beside them, looping their arms around one another's.

After a few moments of walking slowly along, Stiles finally smiles brightly. "This is good! I mean, we're fricking seniors, now!"

Derek chuckles, Lydia and Danny rolling their eyes and smiling in amusement.

"Oh, shit! Look, there's Scott!" Stiles hisses, knowing he can still probably hear from all the way down the other end of the street.

"Is he carrying a wicker basket with daisies on the front?" Danny asks in disbelief, though, obvious amusement.

"Maybe we shouldn't be to couple-y around him..." Stiles mumbles as they slowly walk closer to the wolf.

"Oh, you mean because of how the last girl he just dated through the school summer turned out to be a serial-killing, obnoxious bitch of a wendigo, that tried to murder us all in our sleep?" Lydia pipes up all too casually.

Stiles stares incredulously at her before answering. "Well... Yeah, actually."

Derek smirks in amusement at that.

"Wow! Can she cram complex into a frigging nutshell, or what, huh?" Danny chuckles as he motions towards the eye-rolling redhead.

"Alright, prepare to uncouple..." Stiles mumbles without taking her eyes off of her advancing best friend.

"But we're not even a real couple." Danny says with a "what the fuck?" look.

"It's the principle!" Lydia hisses.

They take a few more steps before Derek murmurs, "And, uncouple."

And they do.

Derek carefully hands the other crutch back to Stiles, who smiles gratefully, while he simply tries not to have another mini heart attack.

"Scotty!" Danny cheers with a bright smile. "Banish from school campus, but not from our hearts."

Scott rolls his eyes, but can't help smiling a little.

They find the closest park, five minutes away, and gather on the plush green grass, under the bright, warm sunshine.

"Whatchya got in the basket, little girl?" Derek says in a low mocking voice.

Scott glares at the other wolf, then curses under his breath when he looks down at the basket and remembers. "It's the only one I could find on short notice. And it's my mom's."

"Yeah, right!" Danny scoffs, earning a smirk from Derek and two rather unladylike snorts from both Stiles and Lydia.

"Grow up." Scott mutters with a glare upon all four of them, his so-called friends. 'God, why's Lydia even here!? I hate her! And she hates me!'

"Says the guy who brought cupcakes and cookies in a flowery basket." Stiles mumbles, only earning herself another glare. Which she simply grins in response to.

"Anyway, it's just some things that I threw together last night." Scott says. "I got bored. And my mom was already baking an apple pie, so I thought, "What the hell?" Y'know?" He shrugs lazily.

Lydia arches a brow. "Since when did you become Martha Stewart?" She actually doesn't know whether to be more impressed than amused.

Scott rolls his eyes at that. "Okay, first of all - Martha Stewart doesn't know shit about how to hand-cut prosciutto." He says snootily, wears a pointed look.

"I believe Martha Stewart's not a werewolf, either." Danny adds, wearing an amused smirk when it only earns him another glare.

"And second of all -" Scott goes on as if he hadn't been (rudely) interrupted. "I've had WAY too much time on my hands since I got kicked outta school."

"They'll let you back in, Scotty. Your mom's fricking awesome, 'cause she scares the shit outta the Principle." Stiles assures him as she takes a bite out of one of the lemon cupcakes. "Oh, my fuck, this is surprisingly really good!"

Scott half glare, half pouts. ""Surprisingly"?"

"Uh..." Stiles simply shrugs with a sheepish smile and a mouthful of yummy sponge and cream. 'Seriously in Heaven right now. Damn, he must've been stoned again when he made these.' She grins deviously at the thought as she reaches forward for one of the chocolate chip and fudge cookies. 'Jesus... I'm gonna be a diabetic by my early twenties... Meh...'


	19. Next Time We Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Next time we meet, Stiles, someone you love dies bloody."

Stiles wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of shuffling feet. She bolts upright in bed, quickly scrambles to turn on her lamp. Her eyes widen when they land on a familiar brunette, standing just at the foot of her bed.

"So, this is where the little, White Spark sleeps," Jennifer glances around the room with clearly very little interest. "Eats, and combs her hair..." Her eyes lock with the girl's, a smirk forming on her red lips. "I can't even stand it. Personally? I think this house is a little too small. But uh, it's... It's good... For you... It's got... Quaint... And -"

Stiles gaze flickers from her mattress, then, instantly back to the vampire's pale face. She knows she looks very much like a deer caught in the headlights when the other woman stops talking abruptly.

Jennifer's smirk widens as she follows the line of the girl's previous vision. "Oh, sweetie, if I wanted us to fight, you'd be dead already." She bends down, reaches under the bed for the steel baseball bat and twirls it around in her hand as she stands back up. "So, play nice, little girl."

"What'd you want?" Stiles is surprised by how demanding she sounds. Because really, she's crapping herself right now.

"Just to talk." Jennifer grins. "I promise. No violence." Her grin widens as she adds, "This time anyway..."

"Okay. Talk." Stiles narrows her eyes a little. And really, she doesn't even know how the heck she's staying so calm. Well, on the outside anyway.

Jennifer chuckles lightly. "Well, aren't you a brave, little cookie." She sighs as she walks slowly and aimlessly around the room. "I want to make a deal with you."

Stiles arches a brow, looks slightly confused.

"The little gem your mother left you before she died," Jennifer smirks when she hears the spark's heart begin to race. "Well, it's mine, and I want it back, of course."

"No." Stiles response is more instinct than anything else.

Jennifer arches a brow, looks slightly surprised by the spark's boldness. Her expression quickly morphs into deep irritation, then. "What?"

Stiles quickly corrects herself - because no matter how defiant she is, she still doesn't feel like dying tonight. Or anytime soon, for that matter. "I don't know where it is, now."

"Now?" Jennifer arches another brow, looks deeply sceptical, yet slightly intrigued, also.

"It brought me only bad memories when I look at it, so I sold it. Ages ago." Stiles lies easily, and she really does mentally pat herself on the back as she does so.

Jennifer narrows her eyes, because she can hear the steady beating heart, clear as fucking day. Which just pisses her off all the more. "Well, you better track it down, then, hadn't you?" She grits out as she comes to stand at the foot of the bed once again.

Stiles breath hitches when she sees the dull grey orbs slip into black, fangs slowly protruding down. "Wh-what are you?"

"What'd you think?" Jennifer scoffs.

"Vampire..." Stiles whispers, her eyes wide.

"Bingo." Jennifer grins smugly. "Now, I know you're probably lying on the whole gem thing - which, bravo! I applaud you for doing so without your heart so much as hiccupping. But I think you do know where it is. And that's a good thing."

"I'm glad you think so." Stiles finds her voice, still standing her ground. She may be afraid, but she's not going to let it show in front of this bitch - whore, in front of this whore! Ugh! 'What the fuck did Derek even ever see in her!?'

"Well, it's the only thing keeping you alive." Jennifer smirks. "Because you may be tiny queen of special needs in your pathetic, little world, but to me?" She snorts. "You're just a bug. And I could squash you any time I want."

"I think you need to get the fuck away from her."

Jennifer grins widely before slowly turning around to face the two wolves in the doorway.

Stiles let's out a quiet breath of relief upon seeing both Derek and Scott standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Or what?" Jennifer taunts. "You'll use your wolfy powers on me?" She scoffs, looks highly amused. "Ohh! You're stronger than humans! Big deal! Who isn't?" She scoffs even louder as she glares at all three of them. "I could crush each and every last one of you in a second, as easily as you could break a fricking nail!"

"Just try it, bitch!" Scott growls out, his eyes burning gold and both his canines and his claws bared.

"What the fuck are you gonna do, Lassie?" Jennifer laughs, clearly taunting the wolf. "You're just a dumb pup."

Scott let's out a loud snarl, angrily barges passed the older Beta and charges straight for the vampire.

Jennifer grabs the wolf by the throat with ease. She smirks smugly when his eyes widen in shock at her strength. She sends a harsh punch to his face, cracking his nose instantly. She then, tosses him carelessly aside, her smirk widening when he goes flying head first into the nearest wall.

Stiles squeaks, instantly struggles her way out of bed and lands with a soft thump onto the floor. She drags herself over to her best friend, while the other two distract one another.

"Bitch!" Scott hisses as he wipes at the blood gushing down from his broken nose.

"Wow, that looks like it really hurts." Stiles mumbles, frowns, clearly concern.

"It really does." Scott whines, pouts even.

And Stiles can't help smiling, even despite their current (shitty) situation.

"Stiles doesn't have the gem." Derek says. "I do."

Jennifer arches a brow. "Oh, do you, now?" She looks slightly disbelieving. "And how's that?"

"Kate, obviously." Derek smirks smugly. "Woman's got eyes and ears absolutely everywhere."

Jennifer scoffs, and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, well, she's not the only one anymore." She smirks smugly back at him when he arches a brow, though, he only looks mildly intrigued. Not that she gives a shit. She's not stupid. She doesn't reveal all of her tricks at once. What would be the fun in that?

"Whatever." Derek rolls his eyes. "You're not getting your hands on that gem. Ever." He says, his voice firm and his expression stern. "It doesn't belong to you."

"Like fuck, it doesn't!" Jennifer hisses through her fangs. "I will do anything to get my hands on it. Even if that means killing every last one of you!"

She charges then, but Derek predicts it, is ready for it. He grabs her left arm, knows from passed experience that she's left handed, that her right side is a lot weaker. Her holds her there, and backhands her right in the face with the opposite. She grunts in annoyance more than pain, and the wolf shoves her roughly back.

Jennifer stumbles, but quickly corrects her balance. She glares up at the wolf, this time, ready. She'd forgotten how strong this particular wolf was, just like his whore of a mother, unfortunately. However, she doesn't let that deter her.

She charges again, and again, Derek's ready for her. Predictably, she attacks from her left side again, but this time, she manages to surprise him by turning it around on him. She twists her arm, slips it instantly out of his hold, predicting the move herself.

Jennifer grabs his wrist when he reaches out to claw at her, and instantly squeezes until she hears bone crack.

"Derek!" Stiles squeals, wincing, while also trying not to vomit at the sickening sound of bone crunching and breaking.

Derek growls out in pain and viciously shoves her away from him again. And as she smirks smugly at him, it's the wolf's turn to glare up at her. Derek grits his teeth as he cracks his bones back in place, his eyes finally burning blue.

"You whore!" Stiles eyes widen, because she really did just blurt that out loud without even thinking twice.

Derek arches a brow over at his mate, while trying to bite back an amused smirk.

Meanwhile, Jennifer, of course, only glares over at the rude, little teen. She really does hate children. And this little brat is why. "She's got quite a mouth on her, hasn't she?"

"You have no idea." Scott glares at the vampire.

Jennifer merely scoffs again. "Yeah? Well, I'm still gonna kill her." She smirks at all three of them. "But first, I'll kill your all your families, just to watch you suffer before I finally kill you all. In fact," Her smirk widens when all three glare back at her. "I'll make you all watch as I do it." She sighs, straightens her jacket as she saunters towards the door. "Next time we meet, Stiles, someone you love dies bloody."


	20. The Right Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Compton ignores her ignorant comment. "I don't need luck." He grins wickedly to himself as he says, "I just need the right moment..."

"You are a fool." Mr. Compton literally hisses out through, black orbs narrowed in anger.

"No, you're the fool." Jennifer bites back a smirk when the necromancer grits his teeth. She wants to be angry, too, not smug. "You said you were going to kill her. But all you've done so far is sit on that lazy, ancient ass of yours."

Mr. Compton stares on incredulously, like he can't quite believe the way she's talking to him. "How dare you -"

"Oh, I dare." Jennifer growls out, because now, she really is angry. "You aren't the only one that bitch; Claudia robbed!"

Mr. Compton doesn't look at all impressed with her whining. "I have a plan -"

"Fuck your plan!" Jennifer roars. "I want my fucking gem back!"

"Watch your tongue, halfling. Or I will -"

"Or you'll what!?" Jennifer roars even louder, gets carried away with her blinding fury.

Something inside of Mr. Compton finally snaps, then. His eyes seem to darken dangerously. He doesn't move, doesn't need to. He simply holds up his right hand and the little vampire comes flying forcefully to him.

Jennifer hisses in pain when she feels the burning sensation of his grip, tight around her neck. He can't strangle her, obviously, but somehow, this pain is a lot worse.

"Have you forgotten what I am?" Mr. Compton smirks smugly down at her, feeling especially amused when she glares back up at him. "Have you forgotten what you are? Hm?"

"You think just because you have power over the dead that I'm afraid of you?" Jennifer scoffs at the mere absurdity of that idea.

"You think that I care?" Mr. Compton breathes out a chuckle. He opens his palm, then, and telekinetically pushes her back.

Jennifer growls out in aggravation when she lands hard on her backside. She glares up at him for a few seconds before hopping gracefully back onto her feet.

"You want your silly, little gem back? Fine." Mr. Compton nods. "Go ahead. I won't stop you. Besides you no longer serve me purpose."

Jennifer scoffs. "Oh, what? You're gonna take on the entire Hale pack by yourself?" She rolls her eyes. "Good luck with that. Send me a postcard from Hell, won't you?"

Mr. Compton ignores her ignorant comment. "I don't need luck." He grins wickedly to himself as he says, "I just need the right moment..."

+

[16 Hours Ago...]

"Are you hurt?" Derek's deep scowl shows concern as he helps his mate up to perch on her bed.

Stiles smiles when his eyes dart wildly, all over her, checking her for any possible injuries. "No." She shakes her head, frowns and softly adds, "But you are." She motions to his bruise and rather stiff wrist.

Derek glances briefly at his wound, then smiles brightly back up at her from his knelt position on the floor in front of her. "I'll heal." He says, shrugs and adds, "As long as you're okay."

Stiles blushes heavily under his ever intense gaze. And then, mentally curses herself when she remembers they are not alone.

"Uh, I'm okay, too, by the way." Scott finally pipes up. At first, while watching the two lovebirds, he wanted to vomit. But now, he's just offended. And kind of upset. Well, not really. He's just being dramatic there. But he's definitely annoyed.

Derek glances over his shoulder at the younger wolf. He's of course concerned and pissed off when he notices the bloodstained face and clothes of the littlest wolf. But he also can't help smirking with amusement. "Ah, you'll heal. Like me. Hour, or so, and you'll be fine again. Good as new."

"Uh, so not the point." Scott scoffs out snootily as he folds his arms across his chest. "The bitch broke my nose." He adds with a plane, old-fashioned sulk.

"Hey!" Stiles shoots her best friend a stern look. "I came to your rescue, didn't I?"

"I guess that's true." Scott grumbles. Because he knows he won't win. In fact, he doesn't know why he even still fricking tries to. It's inevitable.

Stiles arches a brow, shoots him an expectant look.

Scott huffs. "Okay, it is true."

Stiles finally smiles triumphantly.

Derek let's out a breathy chuckle. "Come on," He slowly rises from his knees to stand, holds out a hand for Stiles.

"Where are going?" Stiles asks, even while she places her hand in his anyway.

Derek gently tugs her up onto her feet. "To see my mother." He then, adds with a huff, "I figure now's a good time to let her in on the whole Jennifer's-back-in-town thing."

"Oh, finally." Stiles let's out a huge sigh of relief.

Derek playfully rolls his eyes at her. "Scott, go help Stiles dress, while I pull the car around. Oh, and check if the coast is clear."

"You sure you don't wanna help Stiles?" Scott wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Stiles blushes heavily, and while Derek's not looking at her, she sends a clear death threat to her so-called best friend. She glares murderously, mouthing silent curse words to him.

Scott can only grin that (adorable) smug shit grin of his. The grin he always grins when he's terribly proud of himself.

And Stiles just wants to punch that grin right off his snooty, bastard face! 'Traitor!'

Derek rolls his eyes at the younger wolf, who merely smirks back at him. "You're not driving my car. Ever." He smirks smugly back. Because even if the point of outing him was to annoy him, he still sensed the underlining hint.

Scott's gleeful expression drops slightly upon hearing that. "Dude, you're lame."

+

[The Hale Manor - A Half Hour Later...]

"I know."

Derek blinks, stares blankly at his mother. "You do?"

Talia nods, smiles slightly. "Kate informed me."

"Of course she did." Derek huffs.

Talia smirks. "Don't blame Kate. She was just doing her job. I asked her to look into something for me." Her happy expression turns serious when she turns to face her son's mate. "Something that unfortunately involves you, Stiles."

Stiles looks somewhere between confused and intrigued.

"What's going on?" Derek asks, looks more concerned than anything else.

Talia sighs heavily. "Do you remember all the stories I told you and your sisters?"

Derek nods.

"Do you remember me telling you about a man named Cyrus Compton?" Talia asks.

Derek nods again. "The necromancer."

"Yes." Talia nods, turns her gaze back to Stiles. "Stiles, I knew your mother. She was the best friend I ever had." She looks regretful as she adds, "I wanted to tell you over happy circumstances, but I have to tell you everything now."

"You knew my mom?" Stiles whispers, her chest clenching unbearably, like it does whenever her mother's mentioned.

"I did." Talia smiles softly. "She was one of the best people I ever knew. So kind and funny... You look just like her."

"What does any of this have to do with Stiles?" Derek asks, moves things along because he can't stand to see his mate upset.

"Cyrus was beaten down and almost killed my Claudia. Alan and I helped her put him in his place, because he kept causing so much trouble." Talia explains slowly and clearly. "And now, I fear we should have just ended him, because now, he's returned to Beacon Hills, looking for his revenge."

"And what the heck does that mean?" Derek grounds out through a glare.

Talia sighs tiredly. "It means -"

"He wants to kill me." Stiles nods to herself.

Derek scoffs loudly. "Just let him try."

"I don't want you to get hurt." Stiles shoots the wolf a frown.

"I'll rip his throat out with my teeth before he can even think about touching you." Derek scowls. "I'm not gonna let him anywhere near you. I don't care what it takes."

"Der -"

"Stiles," Derek huffs, kneels down in front of her place on the couch. "I'm not ever gonna let anything bad happen to you." He reaches out, slips a warm hand into one of her own. "I care about you too much."

Talia smiles to herself at the rather sweet moment. She knew that under all that scowling and bad attitude, her son was a big, ol' softie. Although, she still feels that aching, empty hole in her chest whenever she thinks of her own mate. Derek's father. Father of all her pups. Other half of her soul, body and mind. Now gone, forever. Or at least, until it's finally her own time to pass.

"I care about you, too." Stiles' frown deepens.

"We'll figure this out." Derek vows, looks her right in her whiskey, dolly orbs and tries not to get lost in them. "I promise."


End file.
